Hotel y Crimen
by mutemuia
Summary: El trabajo se suele complicar cuando te aparece un muerto en la escena…
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias a mi_ _ **koibito**_ _, por su entusiasmo y geniales ideas para el desarrollo de esta historia._

 _Clasificado T por ciertos contenidos._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si lo fuera, las cosas serán bien distintas…

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Los pulmones le iban a estallar en cualquier momento. Sentía el corazón dentro del pecho golpear con fuerza como si fuera un tambor y ya empezaba a notar, como un cuchillo, la punzada del flato en el costado, justo bajo el diafragma. El pulso le latía tan fuerte en los oídos que no podía escuchar su propia respiración. Le faltaba el aliento y sus pies resbalaban en la hojarasca. Amanecía y el rocío de la noche aún no se había evaporado, haciendo que todo el bosque oliera a verde húmedo. Resbaló otra vez, su pie derecho enterrándose en algún agujero lleno de hojas secas. Estuvo a punto de partirse la pierna. Se levantó otra vez y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tampoco es que supiera hacia dónde iba, pero tenía que alejarse de él todo lo posible. Estaba segura de que sus jadeos podían oírse desde lejos. Él la oiría. Con el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver moverse algo a su derecha. ¿Era él? Por todos los dioses, que no fuera él. El susurro de las hojas secas, sus resuellos exhaustos y sus zancadas cada vez más lentas hacían callar a los animales a su paso hasta que se alejaba. Ella seguía corriendo, hacia adelante, más lejos, todo lo que dieran de sí sus menguantes fuerzas, porque si no, él la alcanzaría. La luz naciente del amanecer se cuela entre los árboles y por un momento la deslumbra. Árboles, árboles, más árboles… No puede más._

 _Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas un momento para recuperar el aliento. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez y el pelo le cubre la cara. Algunas hebras están pegadas a su frente, a sus mejillas, allí donde el sudor las encuentra. Una rama cruje a lo lejos, el rumor de hojas secas desplazadas… Alza los dorados ojos hacia el ruido, llenos de miedo. ¿Será él? Está cerca. ¡No puede estar tan cerca! Un nuevo susurro de hojas secas suena a su derecha. Más cerca. Y un violento escalofrío le sacude la columna vertebral. Se pone en pie, con un gemido de exasperación, y echa a correr de nuevo, sin molestarse en sacudir su ropa de las hojas secas. Puede oírlo. Puede oír los pasos presurosos tras ella. También corre. Cada vez más cerca… El pánico le llena los pulmones y no puede respirar, pero sigue corriendo, corre, corre. Se atreve a mirar atrás. Le parece ver algo oscuro moviéndose entre los troncos de los árboles, pero no va a detenerse para averiguar si es él. El sabor metálico se mezcla con la náusea y el miedo en su garganta. El pelo húmedo le golpea con violencia las mejillas cuando se vuelve para mirar. Sí, es él. La ha encontrado. Corre. Pero sus pies se enredan en la maldita hojarasca y cae. Cierra los ojos para no ver venir la muerte…_

Si querían realismo, ahí lo tienen. Se había tropezado de verdad, aunque se supone que tendría que haber caído sobre el blando lecho de hojas del bosque, como ya había hecho antes, pero esta vez chocó en duro y le dolió. El camarógrafo se detuvo junto a ella, intentando recuperar el aliento y extrañado de que no siguiera corriendo. La observó apoyar las manos en el suelo para ponerse en pie, pero lo que tocaron eran telas y no hojas. ¿Telas en medio del bosque? Kyoko frunció el ceño y, siempre curiosa, tiró de esas telas. Hizo fuerza, pero tenían que estar atascadas, probablemente enredadas con alguna raíz. Volvió a tirar, sin resultado. Le lanzó una mirada impaciente al pobre camarógrafo para que le ayudara, y él apagó la cámara y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo del bosque. Juntos tiraron de aquellas prendas hasta que por fin pudieron moverlas.

No debieron haberlo hecho.

Kyoko gritó.

Un grito agudo, penetrante y muy, muy real.

Para cuando Tsuruga Ren les encontró, el segundo camarógrafo, el que grababa los planos largos y hacía las veces de perseguidor, se les había unido y estaba vomitando contra el tronco de un árbol, sostenido por su compañero. Kyoko estaba de pie temblando mirando los ojos muertos, vacíos de luz y el rostro exangüe y gris del cadáver. Sus ojos dorados brillaban húmedos por las lágrimas que no quería derramar, pero que lo hacían igualmente. Cinco cuchilladas le atravesaban el pecho y las hojas amarillas y naranjas del bosque estaban adheridas a su ropa ensangrentada. Ella lo conocía…

Alzó la vista y lo vio llegar, pálido y preocupado, y la respiración agitada. Seguramente ha venido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No debería haber gritado así. Lo había alarmado sin necesidad. Después de todo, no les había pasado nada y estaban los tres bien. Ah, sí. Menos el muerto. No, el muerto no estaba nada bien.

Intentó contener un suspiro. No, era un sollozo. ¡Qué demonios! No tenía que contener nada, pero se supone que ella era una chica fuerte. Ella no iba llorando así como así, ¿verdad? O por lo menos, ya no… Pero es que era un muerto. Se había tropezado (bastante literalmente) con un muerto en el bosque. Con un muerto conocido. Y eso no es habitual. Definitivamente no. El sollozo seguía peleando por salir por su garganta convertido en un nuevo grito. Entonces él se le acercó, la miró con esos ojos dulces llenos de preocupación, y claro… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

—¡TSURUGA-SAAAAANN! —fue lo que Kyoko berreó a pleno pulmón cuando él abrió sus brazos para ella. Su refugio.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DÍA ANTES**

Kyoko estaba emocionadísima con este rodaje en exteriores. Una semana de hotel con los gastos pagados y la oportunidad maravillosa de viajar con Ren. Le encantaba conocer sitios nuevos, y viajar (aunque fuera por trabajo), la llenaba de expectación. Se sentía como la protagonista de alguna novela de aventuras embarcándose rumbo a lo desconocido. Pero sí, era trabajo. Aunque no lo era del todo. Ella nunca había salido de Kyoto y cuando por fin lo hizo, fue para trabajar y trabajar, para romperse la espalda por cierto niñato idiota que aquí no será nombrado, así que nunca se le dio la opción de los viajes de fin de curso, ni de las excursiones culturales… Nunca pudo hacer todas esas cosas que se hacen en la secundaria para enseñarles el mundo a los adolescentes. Oh, ella ya no era una novata y había rodado más veces en exteriores, Karuizawa, Osaka, Aokigahara (el escalofriante bosque de los suicidas)…, sin olvidar la isla de Guam (aunque no rodara allí, en sentido estricto), e incluso una vez había volado hasta Okinawa para grabar en sus cuevas, sin duda, el hogar de criaturas feéricas. De todos esos lugares Kyoko siempre aprendía algo nuevo, costumbres, cultura, gastronomía, la cordialidad de sus gentes… Pero esta vez, huy, esta vez, volvía a estar fuera con Ren, y la experiencia prometía ser interesante…

Este viaje serviría como despedida del rodaje. Habían dejado las escenas de los bosques para el final y casi todo eran escenas suyas o con Ren. Nada nuevo en el guión: Tsuruga Ren interpretaba al detective que investiga unos asesinatos y Kyoko era la principal sospechosa. Poco original, mucho misterio y una pizca de romance. Estaba muy bien dirigida, eso sí, y la producción era muy sólida. Y aunque Kyoko sentía que era una película en la que se desperdiciaban las habilidades actorales de Tsuruga Ren, no podía quejarse, porque le encantaba actuar con él, y cómo la desafiaba a dar lo mejor de sí en cada escena.

El hall del hotel era enorme, con unas amplias escalinatas que llevaban a los salones de eventos y al restaurante principal. La zona baja abundaba en sillones y sofás, rodeando mesitas bajas para tomar algo, creando espacios separados estratégicamente por grandes macetones de plantas que les brindaban cierta intimidad a plena vista. Rebosaba de luz natural, que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la fachada. Kyoko acertó a distinguir un grupo que hablaba en inglés y unos cuantos que debían ser españoles o italianos, a juzgar por sus voces altas y sus maneras expresivas. Estaban los senderistas, bien calzados con sus botas de trekking, inconfundibles con sus mochilas y bastones de paseo, listos para los hermosos bosques de la zona, otros llevaban cañas de pescar, preparados para pasar el día en el lago. La gente entraba y salía sin reparar apenas en el numeroso grupo que estaba ante el mostrador de recepción.

—Es un verdadero honor tenerles hospedados con nosotros —decía el gerente del hotel, Higurashi-san—, y un orgullo, un auténtico orgullo, que haya elegido nuestra comarca para el rodaje de su película, Matsudaira kantoku… —se secó por segunda vez la frente con el pañuelo de hilo e hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada al grupo.

Todos respondieron con un arco más breve, excepto Kyoko, que aún no se acostumbraba a esto de ser el centro de atención. Cierto es que lo llevaba mejor, pero inevitablemente, gracias a tu tesón y mucho trabajo duro, se había ido haciendo más famosa y reconocida.

Mientras su asistente completaba los registros, Higurashi-san les iba entregando personalmente las llaves de sus habitaciones, parloteando sin parar y, cuando le llegó su turno, dedicando un elegante cumplido a la belleza de Kyouko-san. Ella, para no variar, no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa y un nuevo arco, mientras rezaba interiormente para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero cuando se alzó y miró alrededor, vio que Ren estaba mirándola, intentando disimular una sonrisa. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Ella, muy digna, se encaminó a pisotones hacia los ascensores.

—Mogami-san… —le escuchó decir. Ella fingió no oírle y siguió caminando.

Ya frente a la puerta del ascensor, le van alcanzando sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, él también…

—Mogami-san… —le oye decir, demasiado cerca de su oído para intranquilidad suya—, ¿no echas en falta algo? —Kyoko mira a un lado y a otro, y luego se revisa, tiene su cartera, su bolso, su malet…

La maleta, por los dioses, se había dejado atrás la maleta.

Con la cabeza gacha, para ocultar su vergüenza, se abre camino entre sus compañeros para volver a recepción. Donde, efectivamente, estaba su maleta. ¿Será posible? Bien se divertía este hombre con ella… ¿Pues no podía haberla recogido y alcanzársela? Nooo… Tenía que hacerle pasar la vergüenza de dar la vuelta a por la dichosa maleta… Aunque bueno, bien es cierto que fue ella misma quien decidió ignorarlo cuando él la avisó. Pero es que estaba molesta…

Para cuando volvió a los ascensores, todavía rumiando su descontento, ya solo quedaban Ren y Yashiro-san esperando por ella. Ren tenía esa misma sonrisa burlona, y Yashiro miraba a uno y a otra plenamente consciente de la incomodidad de la muchacha y de la socarronería de Ren. Él intenta romper el ambiente tenso dentro del ascensor (aunque solo hay tensión por parte de Kyoko-chan, porque Ren parece divertirse con el semblante adusto de Kyoko-chan), y les recuerda a ambos que a las cuatro será la reunión con el director y el resto del equipo.

Resulta que la mánager de Kyoko, Tomiko-san, una señora en sus cuarenta y pocos, un encanto aunque un poquito mandona, tenía a su hijo menor con sarampión y no había podido realizar este viaje con la muchacha. Es por esto por lo que se la había encomendado encarecidamente a su colega, Yashiro-san, sabiendo que él podría encargarse perfectamente de ambos actores. Hay que decir que Yashiro no protestó mucho al ver aumentada su carga de trabajo y que los ojos le hicieron chiribitas pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que se abrían ante él. Bueno, ante él no, ante esos dos tontos que llevaban dos años enteros bailando en torno al otro sin atreverse nunca a dar el paso y declararse su amor. Suspiró… Pues eso se acababa hoy. Bueno, hoy precisamente no…, en una semana, máximo. Eso, sí.

Caballerosos como lo son ambos, acompañan a Kyoko hasta su habitación. La de Yashiro está en la misma planta pero al otro extremo del edificio, y la suite de Ren dos pisos más arriba. Ah, pero es que Kyoko tiene habitación individual. Claro que ella no tiene el mismo caché que el gran Tsuruga Ren, pero ¡tiene su propia habitación! Es enorme, al menos para sus gustos sencillos. Y tiene balcón, un balcón con vistas al lago y a los bosques en los que mañana sería perseguida…

Kyoko, olvidado ya su enojo con Ren, deshace la maleta con alegría y decide cambiarse para la reunión con el equipo. Opta por un vestido de verano que le llega a las rodillas, de florecillas estampadas, y que la hace verse como lo que realmente es: una joven mujer de casi veinte años. Y hermosa, sí. Ella diría más bien linda, o quizás resultona. Nada tan exagerado como lo que había dicho el señor gerente, por supuesto… Pero Kyoko había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma para dejar de menospreciarse, porque había aprendido que nadie sobrevive ante las luces de las cámaras con baja autoestima, y aunque ella no tenía el carisma de Moko-san ni el de Ren, sí que podía luchar por mejorar otros aspectos de su personalidad. Pero los viejos hábitos son una cosa terrible, y todavía había ocasiones en que le costaba un mundo combatirlos conscientemente. Pero estaba mona, sí, le dijo a la muchacha que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su bolso para salir, llamaron a su puerta. Intrigada, abre solo para encontrar la alta figura de su senpai ocupando todo el vano de la puerta.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta ella. Esperaba reunirse con él y Yashiro-san abajo.

—¿Me invitas a pasar, Mogami-san? —responde él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Kyoko sacude la cabeza, pues no está segura de haber entendido bien.

—No es de buena educación dejar a alguien esperando en el pasillo… —añade él, su tono ligeramente más serio.

—¡Pero Tsuruga-san! Si alguien te ve aquí, van a pensar mal —replica Kyoko, aunque su voz suena insegura incluso a sus propios oídos—. Y yo..., yo estoy sola, no puedo dejar pasar a cualquiera a mi habitación.

—Pero yo no soy cualquiera… —añade él con voz suave. Suave como chocolate derretido sobre su lengua…

Ella sacude vigorosamente la cabeza, para deshacerse de pensamientos turbadores.

—P-pero ya me iba a la-la reunión —¡Magnífico! ¡Ahora encima balbucea!—. S-son casi las cuatro…

—Solo será un momento… —concluye él, pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo siguiente que Kyoko advierte es que sus labios están sobre los suyos.

—Yo no soy cualquiera —le reprocha él, tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que la espalda de Kyoko se apoye en la pared.

Y luego la vuelve a besar.

Y este beso es más lento, lentísimo… Tan deliberadamente lento que Kyoko se siente torturada y no puede evitar suspirar dentro de su boca. Y como si fuera una señal (nunca acordada), su cuerpo presiona el suyo contra la pared, mientras sus manos acunan sus mejillas y su lengua entra en su boca. Y ahí Kyoko se pierde… Deja de pensar y tan solo responde con la misma intensidad. Y solo cuando él parece satisfecho, se separan, sus respiraciones agitadas y su piel ardiendo.

—Llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer esto... —dice él sobre sus labios, casi acariciándolos con su voz, antes de volver a besarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Querida Sammy, siempre te recordaremos…_**

* * *

Llegaron a la reunión justo a tiempo. Nadie advirtió las mejillas arreboladas de Kyoko ni sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la relajadísima caballerosidad de Tsuruga Ren al cederle una de las pocas sillas disponibles y quedarse él de pie a su lado, apoyado con indolente desgana y naturalidad en la pared. Nadie… Excepto Yashiro Yukihito… Bien sabía él que esa misma situación, en una día cualquiera, hubiera desembocado en un interminable "No puedo tomar el sitio de mi senpai", "Las damas primero, Mogami-san", "Sería una horrible kohai si hiciera tal cosa, Tsuruga-san". En fin, lo usual y la dinámica habitual. Y ahora, nada de nada… _Rien de rien, nothing, niente…_ Pero shh… Tendrá que dejar para otro momento su reflexión sobre la singularidad de este evento cósmico porque la reunión está a punto de empezar.

Matsudaira kantoku había alquilado uno de los salones del hotel solo para su personal y había establecido allí su base de operaciones. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se habían montado unos cubículos panelados que funcionarían como camerinos, almacenes, oficinas o lo que se terciara.

—¡Gente! —tronó la voz de tenor del director—. ¡Óiganme todos! —solo cuando el rumor de las charlas desapareció, continuó—. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias —las cabezas empezaron a moverse, susurrando y especulando sobre qué sucedería. Matsudaira sonrió. Le gustaba crear un buen ambiente de tensión y expectación antes de llegar a la cuestión. Carraspeó y alzó de nuevo la voz—. La mala noticia es que los camiones que traen el equipo de imagen y sonido vienen con retraso. Nada de importancia —les aseguró, haciendo un gesto con las palmas abiertas para calmarlos. Un retraso significativo podría llegar a fastidiarles todo el calendario—, pero no llegarán con tiempo para grabar nada hoy. Así que… —y aquí estiró la pausa hasta lo indecible, buscando el efecto dramático—, la buena noticia es que ¡tienen la tarde libre! —el rumor se alzó de nuevo, y las voces eran más festivas y alegres—. ¡Pero no todos! Lo siento mucho, pero algunos de ustedes deben prepararse para mañana. Tsuruga-san, tienes las pruebas de vestuario —Ren y las encargadas asintieron con la cabeza en reconocimiento—. A los técnicos les tocará descargar los camiones cuando lleguen esta noche y dejarlo todo listo para mañana. ¡Los guionistas! ¡Que se reúnan conmigo! Eso sí, ¡no se me olviden! —casi gritó para hacerse oír. La gente ya había empezado a levantarse—, recuerden que quiero a todo el mundo en el hall, bien despiertos a las cinco de la mañana. Lo siento, pero es así… Tenemos que grabar la persecución de Kyouko-san al amanecer. Quiero usar esa luz intermedia en que aún es de noche, pero todavía no es de día. Así que más vale que nos salga bien a la primera —"Eso, sin presiones", pensó Kyoko—. Ahora sí, ya son libres de irse. Muchas gracias por todo —y los despidió con un arco muy breve. Un montón de cabezas se doblaron en rápidas reverencias de despedida y la gente empezó a salir del salón.

—Tsuruga-san, nos veremos más tarde en la cena —le dijo Kyoko, tomando su bolso y poniéndose en pie. Yashiro se había acercado y estaba ya con ellos—. Quiero aprovechar para bajar al pueblo y comprar suficientes omiyage para todos… Tengo que llevarles un recuerdo a Maria-chan, a Mok…, a Kotonami-san —iba contando con los dedos—, al Taisho, a Okami-san, a Amamiya-san… Puede que a Hiou-kun…

—Mogami-san… —le interrumpió Ren.

—Con alguna golosina típica de la zona bastará para los muchachos Ishibashi y para los niños… —ella seguía pensando en voz alta, su dedo índice ahora apoyado pensativamente en los labios—. Pero para el Taisho quería ver si podría conseguir algún cuchillo de esos artesanales que hacen aquí… Para Moko-san, algo más sofisticado, pero tiene que ser barato… Y no puedo olvidarme de Ten-san ni de Takarada-san, por supuesto…

—Mogami-san… —volvió a interrumpir Ren.

—Oh… —respondió Kyoko al percatarse de que se estaban dirigiendo a ella—. Mis disculpas, Tsuruga-san, pero tengo muchos omiyage que comprar… No puedo olvidarme de nadie, estaría muy mal visto… —su ceño de repente se frunció y una lágrima brilló en sus ojos—. Aunque Kotonami-san jamás me haya traído un recuerdo de sus viajes…

—Yashiro… —dijo Ren, optando por cambiar de interlocutor en vista de que Kyoko había iniciado un viaje directo a la Tierra de las Lamentaciones de la Mejor Amiga—. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí… Tómate la tarde libre. Así podrías acompañar a Mogami-san al pueblo…

—Pero Tsuruga-san, no es necesario… —protesta Kyoko—. Yashiro-san seguro que tiene sus propios planes.

—Yashiro irá contigo —afirma él inflexiblemente.

—No necesito una niñera… —declara ella, tajante.

—Insisto… —replica él. Y verdaderamente insiste, porque Kyoko calla. Y ambos se miran, como si quisieran doblegar al otro con tan solo la mirada. Yashiro asiste silencioso a este duelo de voluntades, donde él, pobre testigo, no es más que una hoja al viento. ¿Ganador del combate? Tsuruga Ren, sin duda. Kyoko resopla, de manera muy poco femenina (más bien nada), y una vez más, se va sin mirar atrás dando pisotones airados con la barbilla alzada. Ren se la queda mirando hasta que sale del salón y luego se gira hacia Yashiro.

—Cuídala, por favor —le pide.

—Por supuesto, Ren —le contesta antes de salir detrás de Kyoko.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, Kyoko y Yashiro se bajan del autobús llenos de bolsas. Ha comprado todo lo que quería y más… Esto del omiyage es bastante sencillo. Con unas golosinas o productos típicos del sitio al que se viaja puedes dar por cumplida la obligación… Pero si quieres ser más detallista, si realmente quieres decir con tu omiyage 'Me he acordado de ti mientras estuve fuera', entonces requiere un poquito de más esfuerzo. Kyoko había tenido toda la tarde a Yashiro de un lado para otro, de tienda en tienda. En el próximo descanso que les dieran ya le prestaría toda su atención a las maravillas de la comarca, pero primero tenía que tachar de su lista mental el omiyage. Kyoko estaba muy satisfecha porque había conseguido los cuchillos que quería para el Taisho, y para Moko-san, un agua de rosas preparada por los monjes del Santuario de la Luna Creciente, que dicen que propicia la buena suerte. Para Okami-san ha encontrado una preciosa pulsera de pequeñas margaritas confeccionadas en brillante cuarzo amarillo.

Tan ensimismada está con sus compras que no advierte a un señor que le venía de frente. Tal señor iba igual de ensimismado que ella, buscando afanosamente algo dentro de su maletín. De resultas de la distracción de ambos, una que salía y otro que entraba en el ascensor, chocaron de frente y el contenido de bolsas y maletín acabó desparramado por el suelo.

—Disculpe, señorita, no la vi —dice el señor, recogiendo apresuradamente los objetos caídos—. Iba yo… —alza la mirada y por fin le ve el rostro.

—No, por favor, discúlpeme usted. Soy yo la que no iba mirando —replica ella, resistiendo el urgente impulso de hacer un dogeza.

—Usted es Kyouko-san —declara él.

—Er… Esto… Sí, soy yo… —Yashiro, que se ha estado encargando de mantener abiertas las puertas del ascensor pone los ojos en blanco. "Kyoko-chan, esa no es forma de reaccionar, muchachita".

—Ichiro, por favor, deja de hacer el ridículo y ponte en pie —les interrumpe una voz de mujer. Un poco más allá, por el mismo pasillo del que venía el señor, se acercan dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas, de ceño marcado y rictus severo, y de cierto parecido con el hombre que se ha tropezado con Kyoko, es la que ha hablado.

El señor la mira e inspira con fuerza. Cierra su maletín, recoge las bolsas de Kyoko y con una mano gentil la ayuda a ponerse en pie. Le entrega entonces sus bolsas y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saca una tarjeta.

—Kyouko-san, por favor, contacte conmigo si sus pertenencias han sufrido algún desperfecto.

—Oh, no… No será necesario… —lee el nombre de la tarjeta—, Mifune-san.

—Ichiro, ¿quieres darte prisa de una vez? —dijo la misma mujer, visiblemente malhumorada.

—Insisto —dijo él, ignorándola y centrando su atención en la joven actriz—. No tenga reparo en hacérmelo saber, Kyouko-san.

Y Kyoko, cansada ya de hacer frente a insistencias varias, asintió por fin. Él le sonríe satisfecho y con un educado arco se despide y entra en el ascensor. Las tres personas del pasillo siguen a Mifune-san y al final solo quedan Yashiro y Kyoko mirando las puertas cerradas.

—Tampoco era para llamarle la atención de esa manera… —comentó Yashiro.

—No, para nada —confirmó ella.

* * *

El plan de Yashiro para la cena era el de costumbre: quedar con Ren y Kyoko-chan en el restaurante (y no en el comedor con la cena bufet donde estaban sus compañeros), y luego 'inesperadamente', tener que marcharse a atender algún asunto urgente.

—¿En serio tienes que irte, Yashiro-san? Pero tienes que comer… —le dijo Kyoko—. Tsuruga-san, tú también… —se lleva entonces el índice al labio, en ese reflexivo gesto tan suyo—. Tsuruga-san, si solo vamos a ser tú y yo, mejor sería que nos fuéramos al comedor con los demás. Allí podré escoger para ti alimentos que se ajusten a tus necesidades nutricionales y sean menos dañinos para la salud de tu cartera —dice un punto escandalizada, mirando los precios del menú del restaurante. Ella sigue leyendo, y por culpa de las delicias gastronómicas de la región, se perdió un diálogo que nunca quiso tenerla como espectadora.

Yashiro intentaba levantarse de la silla, pero la mano fuerte de Ren tiraba de él hacia abajo. "Tú te quedas aquí", le susurró Ren. Un gemido parecido al de un gatito salió de Yashiro, contra su voluntad, obviamente. Kyoko levantó la vista de su menú. Yashiro le sonrió. Ren también. Eran unas sonrisas raras, pensaba ella. Muy raras… La mano de Ren aún estaba estrujándole la suya, reduciéndole los huesos a papilla de bebé. "Si nos vamos al bufet, me llenará el plato hasta reventar…". Yashiro cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor como un valiente.

Pero todo valiente tiene un límite…

—Bueeeno —dijo al fin, y su voz sonó de nuevo como un maullido. Notó cómo Ren aflojaba su presa pero aún no lo soltaba. Carraspeó tratando de recuperar un tono más viril—. Bueno… —repitió—. Parece que mejor ceno con ustedes —exhaló un suspiro de derrota y Ren por fin le soltó los dedos doloridos—. El trabajo puede esperar…

—Excelente idea, Yashiro —le dijo Ren, con una sonrisa esplendorosa. Su pobre mánager le dedicó una mirada airada por encima de la carta de vinos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y estaban a punto de pedir el postre cuando les interrumpió el estruendo de un golpe y de platos tintineando primero, y el cantarín sonido de una copa de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo justo después. Las charlas en las mesas enmudecieron y pudo escucharse con absoluta claridad "¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!? ¡Solo piensas en ti!". Yashiro y Kyoko se miraron dos segundos. Era la misma mujer que había tratado tan mal antes a Mifune-san, cuando lo del ascensor. Y ahora le estaba gritando de pie delante de todo el mundo. Él callaba, sosteniéndole la mirada. Mifune-san miró a la que Kyoko suponía era su esposa y siguieron cenando. La mujer que había gritado, al verse ignorada, arrojó la servilleta violentamente sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante. Caminó con la barbilla alta y la mandíbula apretada, sin dignarse a mirar a nadie. El otro hombre, el que estaba con ellos desde antes, salió detrás de ella. Mifune-san agradeció con un gesto de cabeza al valeroso camarero que se había acercado a recoger los cristales rotos y continuó con su cena. Los cuchicheos empezaron a recorrer la sala.

—¿Los conoces? —le preguntó Ren, en voz baja e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Kyoko asintió, sin decir nada, todavía pensando en los groseros modales de aquella mujer.

—Nos tropezamos con ellos al regresar del pueblo —dijo Yashiro—. Bueno, Kyoko-chan fue quien se tropezó, literalmente…

—¿Tuviste un accidente? —preguntó Ren, con cierto timbre de alarma en su voz.

—No —responde Kyoko.

—¿Y no me lo habías dicho? —le pregunta él, y allí donde antes había alarma, hay ahora reproche.

—No fue un accidente —le dijo, ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y tú tampoco me lo dijiste? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Yashiro, que no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante el aura oscura que se estaba formando en torno a Ren.

—Tsuruga-san —se escucha de nuevo a Kyoko—. No fue nada. Olvídalo.

—¿Que lo olvide? —y ahora la mira con incredulidad—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo olvide?

—Ajá —responde ella, sosteniéndole la mirada—. O si no…

—O si no, ¿qué? —le replica él, desafiante. Yashiro, a todo esto, se siente como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

—Tú sabrás… —le contesta ella, mirándose las uñas, con aire despreocupado.

—No te atreverás… —responde Ren, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ponme a prueba… —dice ella, alzando los ojos dorados para clavarse en los suyos.

Yashiro ve cómo Ren traga saliva. ¡Dioses!

—Olvidado —afirma él, enterrando el rostro en la carta de los postres—. Ya está olvidado.

Juego, set y partido. Victoria de Kyoko-chan.

* * *

Ya en su habitación (individual y maravillosa, sí), y dentro de su cama, Kyoko repara en las bolsas con los omiyage, en el suelo junto al armario, donde mismo las dejó antes de prepararse para la cena. ¡El agua de rosas de Moko-san! Que no se le olvide, tiene que comprobar que no se haya roto. Ahogando un bostezo, ajusta luego varias alarmas en su teléfono móvil y comprueba que lo tiene conectado a la red eléctrica para que cargue durante la noche. Ella siempre ha sido madrugadora, pero es que para estar lista a las cinco deberá levantarse al menos a las cuatro, o puede que antes. Tiene que asegurarse de que Ren desayuna. Siempre le sale con mil trucos para escaquearse de cualquier comida. Y aunque ella en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, no puede tener queja de dichos métodos (que incluyen pérdidas de oxígeno en forma de besos arrebatadores o caricias enloquecedoras que la dejan suspirando por más), mañana no se librará. No, señor. No se dejará embaucar por sus besos de fuego ni por sus ojitos de cachorro. Será una jornada muy larga y tiene que comer bien para resistir el día. Sí, mañana será un día intenso.

Por favor, que todo salga bien…


	4. Chapter 4

**AHORA**

El teniente Satoki estaba de muy mal humor. Algún imbécil se había chocado con él y se había quedado sin café. Bueno, no. En sentido estricto, _aún_ tenía el café, solo que encima de la ropa. Y luego recibió el aviso y no le dio tiempo de cambiarse. Así que allí estaba él, en una mañana que ya se presentaba calurosa, con la gabardina bien abrochada, semejando la versión local de algún detective de esos del cine negro de los años cuarenta. Salvo por el cigarrillo en la boca. No, eso no. Hace tiempo que ya estaba prohibido fumar en público.

Para colmo, había tenido que dejar el coche al principio del camino y atravesar el bosque a pie, con los tobillos enterrados en hojas secas y en el barro todavía húmedo del rocío nocturno. Vio la aglomeración desde bien lejos y puesto que nadie podía oírlo, se permitió un gruñido de protesta. Ya bastante malo era un asesinato en su pequeña ciudad, como para tener involucrados a gente de la farándula. La comarca tenía cierta reputación en el mundillo del cine y unas cuantas producciones se habían grabado en sus escenarios naturales. Así que Satoki había lidiado ya con su cuota justa de artistas borrachos y pendencieros. Por no hablar de sus aires de superioridad, como si encima tuvieras que darles las gracias por dejarse el dinero en tus comercios. No… Él sabía bien que no debía meter a todos en el mismo saco, y que por cinco imbéciles no debería generalizar…, pero para él eran todos unos falsos, unos hipócritas… Nunca veía uno a la persona real.

Su gente ya estaba en la escena. Habían formado un cordón policial rodeando el perímetro. Los paramédicos estaban embolsando el cadáver bajo la supervisión del médico forense, y parte de la unidad científica estaba fotografiando el lugar, buscando marcas de arrastre y recogiendo muestras de tierra y hojas. El resto estaba peinando la cuadrícula buscando cualquier cosa bajo el mar de hojarasca.

No faltaban los curiosos y los miembros del equipo de filmación, retenidos por la cinta policial y la imponente presencia de un par de agentes. Más allá, un uniformado les estaba tomando declaración a los testigos. Y he ahí la sorpresa… Hasta alguien como él, que no prestaba ninguna atención a los programas ni revistas, sabía a quiénes tenía delante. El tipo en verdad era muy muy alto, más de lo que se espera de un caballero japonés. Y la muchacha era toda una muñequita preciosa.

—Soy el teniente Satoki —dijo al llegar junto a ellos, con una leve reverencia, lo mínimo para no ser tachado de maleducado. Y sin esperar a que ellos le devolvieran la cortesía, sacó su libreta y preguntó sin más—. ¿Cómo dio con el cadáver, Kyouko-san?

—¿Tiene que volver a repetirlo? —interrumpió Ren—. Mogami-san ya ha prestado declaración a su compañero.

—Sí, Tsuruga-san —respondió Satoki, alzando la mirada de sus notas—. Tiene que hacerlo… Así que una vez más, Kyouko-san, ¿cómo dio con él?

—Me tropecé —responde ella.

—Ya. Se tropezó… ¿Tan simple como eso?

Ella asiente sin añadir nada.

—Vamos a ver, Kyouko-san… Este bosque es enorme… Me concederá usted que es una tremenda casualidad que lo encontrara. Una muy grande…

Kyoko notó la tensión de Ren. Lo vio enderezar ligeramente la espalda y apretar las manos. A ella tampoco le gustaba nada lo que estaba dando a entender, pero el hombre solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Satoki-san —respondió ella, colocándose un poco por delante de Ren a modo de barrera—, la escena que estábamos rodando, mi escena, consiste en una persecución. Tenía que huir por el bosque y eso hice. Corrí y me di de bruces con él.

—Además está todo grabado, Satoki-san —añadió Ren, ahora más compuesto y más calmado, haciendo un gesto amplio hacia los camarógrafos que estaban un poco más allá con otro policía. El teniente llamó a uno de la científica y le señaló las cámaras.

—Necesitaré una copia —le dijo y luego volvió su atención a Ren—. ¿Y usted, Tsuruga-san? ¿También se tropezó con la víctima?

—Yo llegué después —contestó, pasando por alto el sarcasmo del teniente—. Vine en cuanto la oí gritar —y en sus ojos brilla una chispa de molestia—. El resto del equipo estábamos bastante más lejos.

—De acuerdo… —concede Satoki, y vuelve de nuevo a Kyoko—. Así que dice que no lo vio… —ella asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Pero no estaba enterrado, verdad?

—No, no del todo al menos. Estaba totalmente cubierto de hojas. Podría haber pasado a su lado sin saberlo…

—No tuvieron tiempo de enterrarlo —murmura para sí—. O no quisieron… Interesante… De haberlo hecho, quizás nunca lo hubieran encontrado —Satoki interrumpe sus divagaciones golpeándose la palma de la mano izquierda con la libretita de notas—. Dígame, Kyouko-san, la pregunta del millón: ¿conocía usted a la víctima?

Ella asintió. Claro que la conocía… Inspiró y continuó su declaración.

—Se llamaba Mifune-san… —dijo Kyoko—. Se aloja… —aquí calló, tragó saliva e inspiró de nuevo para corregirse—, se alojaba en nuestro mismo hotel… —y con un nuevo suspiro—. Era un señor muy agradable…

—Había más gente con él. Su familia quizás… –dijo Ren.

—Usted también lo conoce —dio por sentado Satoki.

—Personalmente no. Pero anoche formó parte de una discusión bastante pública en el restaurante del hotel.

—Interesante… Muy interesante… —y de nuevo la mente de Satoki se perdió por los vericuetos de hipótesis y posibilidades del caso antes de dejarlos ir.

* * *

Cuando por fin los dejaron abandonar la escena y salir del cordón policial, buscaron la figura enorme de Matsudaira-san. Estaba hablando con su script y su asistente, tratando de salvar los restos del naufragio de esta mañana.

—¡Ah, Mogami-san! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, gracias, kantoku —dice ella, con un elegante arco como saludo—. Lamento los inconvenientes causados.

—Ni que fuera culpa tuya, Mogami-san… —replica él, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza.

—Bueno, en sentido estricto sí que fui yo… —y su voz se va a apagando hacia el final. Ren, justo detrás, no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Matsudaira lo vio.

—Tonterías… Escúchame bien —Kyoko se puso firme ante su voz tonante y abrió mucho los ojos—. Vas a irte al hotel y descansarás. ¿Me has oído? Te quiero fresca para la tarde.

—Pero Matsudaira kantoku, soy perfectam… —empieza a protestar Kyoko, pero se ve bruscamente interrumpida.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —concede él con cansancio—. Todos sabemos que eres capaz de seguir grabando con una pierna rota… La diferencia, Mogami-san, es que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Te vas a ir al hotel ahora mismo —ella intentó protestar una vez más, pero él agitó un dedo delante de su cara—. Es una orden.

Ella suspiró y asintió, vencida una vez más. El director sonrió, la despidió con la mano y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir reorganizando horarios y escenas con su personal.

—Yashiro, alcánzame el bolso de Mogami-san, por favor… —dijo entonces Ren. Yashiro era de los que había permanecido tras el cordón policial desde el principio. Él llegó poco después que Ren y ciertamente la imagen que vio no es de las que se olvida fácilmente. Le entregó el bolso de Kyoko-chan (también tenía las cosas de Ren) y se alejó un poco, concediéndoles privacidad. Sabía bien que Kyoko necesitaba del apoyo y consuelo de su adorado senpai. ¿Sabría ella algún día que a Ren se le fue el color de la cara cuando la oyeron gritar? No, jamás sabrá que en sus ojos había auténtico miedo cuando echó a correr… Ah, par de tontos enamorados… Pero qué lástima que no pueda oírlos, hablan demasiado bajo…

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedaras en mi habitación —le decía Ren a Kyoko.

Él le hace un pequeño gesto hacia su bolso, que aún tiene en sus manos, y Kyoko ve cómo disimuladamente deja caer dentro la llave (una tarjeta magnética) de su suite.

—¿Y tú? —susurra ella.

—Diré que la he perdido y me codificarán otra, no te preocupes —él mantiene un respetuoso medio metro de distancia entre ambos, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de ganas de abrazarla.

—¿Vendrás en cuanto puedas? —pregunta ella, clavando sus brillantes ojos dorados en los suyos.

—Antes, incluso —le dice él con una pequeña sonrisa, que Kyoko correspondió con la suya.

—Está bien… —dijo ella, exhalando un suspiro y tomando el bolso de sus manos, rozándose por un segundo piel contra piel.

—Yashiro —dijo entonces Ren en voz alta. Él se acercó—, por favor, acompáñala al hotel.

—Por supuesto, Ren.

* * *

Yashiro la dejó en su habitación, evidentemente. Pero pasados dos o tres minutos prudenciales, Kyoko salió de allí y subió los dos pisos que la separaban de la suite de Ren. Abrió y apenas reparó en la elegancia de la salita o en el lujo del dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza por el suelo enmoquetado, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante de la mullida tela bajo sus pies cansados. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima el olor a bosque y se puso la muda limpia que había tomado en los breves minutos en que estuvo en su propia habitación.

Kyoko ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de viajar con Corn por temor a perderlo. Una parte de ella aún lucha contra el hábito de buscar el pequeño monedero donde tantos años lo ha guardado. Pero se resiste. Porque ahora realmente no necesita su piedra mágica. Ahora tiene a Corn, el verdadero Corn, obrando su magia con una mirada o una palabra de consuelo. Su Corn…

Y se duerme pensando en los ojos verdes de Corn, abrazada a su almohada, que huele a él.

* * *

Una, dos, tres horas después, Kyoko no lo sabe, la despierta el toque leve de unas caricias en su mejilla.

—Ren… —susurra Kyoko, con la voz somnolienta—. Kuon…

—Hola, mi bella durmiente… —ella le sonríe con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Uf… Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren de mercancías… —Kuon se acuesta a su lado, tal como estaba, y va dejando suaves besos en su frente y en sus mejillas. Y en sus labios, también sus labios… Leves, ligeros, besos de mariposa llenos de amor.

—No es que me queje, Kuon —dice ella, entre beso y beso—, pero tenemos que ir a trabajar…

—Hay tiempo, Kyoko —dice él—. Diez minutos más… —y besa sus labios por última vez antes de rodearla con sus brazos, su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

—Sí, diez minutos más —concuerda ella, entregándose al sueño en sus brazos, disfrutando del consuelo y del sosiego que les brinda la presencia y calor del ser amado.

Lástima que cuando Kyoko regresó a su habitación la encontrase revuelta, cual zona de guerra, con su ropa, mantas y sábanas tiradas de cualquier manera, el colchón del revés, y todo el contenido de sus preciosas bolsas de omiyage esparcido por el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Yashiro había regresado a la locación prevista después de dejar a Kyoko-chan descansando. Admiraba a Ren, lo reconocía. Tenía todos sus respetos. No sabía cómo era capaz de mantener la compostura con la terrible experiencia que había sufrido su amada. Era actor, ciertamente, y quizás fuera esa la razón. De haberle ocurrido a él, habría sido incapaz de separarse ni un momento de su lado. Pero claro… Estamos hablando de Míster Responsable… Bueno, al menos uno de los más responsables de las tablas japonesas, en cualquier caso. Así que Ren, muy profesional, había seguido grabando sus escenas de exteriores, como si fuera un día completamente normal… Como si no hubiera pasado nada digno de mención…

Pero Yashiro bien sabe que todo es fachada… Un amor como el de Ren, callado y jamás expresado por dos largos años, podía hacerle eso a un hombre…

La sesión terminó y se les concedió un descanso hasta la tarde. Yashiro está sentado en el hall del hotel, leyendo por encima una revista y aguardando a que bajen de sus habitaciones sus representados. Porque son dos, no nos olvidemos… Al menos por cinco días y medio más. Gracias a los dioses que Tomiko-san (la mánager de Kyoko-chan) era muy organizada, y sabiendo de su 'problemita' con la tecnología, le había dejado la agenda en papel y no la PDA que solía utilizar, porque le tocaría a él agendarles las citas para la fase de posproducción y promoción en cuanto Matsudaira-san le diera las fechas.

—No, jefe… No puedo mantenerla como sospechosa… —en cuanto oyó la palabra 'sospechosa', las antenas de Yashiro se dispararon. La voz masculina venía de justo detrás de él, pero la persona permanecía oculta por los frondosos ficus y palmeras enanas que decoraban el hall. No es que escuchara a escondidas. No… No podría decirse eso. Es simplemente que estaba muy cerca, eso era... Tomando sus precauciones para no ser descubierto, Yashiro se movió un poquito a la derecha y giró la cabeza para ver (entre la fronda verde) quién hablaba. Era el inspector de esta mañana. El que había interrogado a Kyoko-chan—. Sí, vengo de hablar con la esposa y la hermana… ¡Por supuesto que he contrastado su coartada! No, tenemos que descartarla, al menos de momento… Parece ser que la hermana, la que montó el numerito en el restaurante, asaltó el minibar de su habitación y se pasó la noche pidiendo botellines de sake, uno detrás de otro… Y en cuanto a Hayashi-san, el socio de la víctima, no tiene coartada, pero el hombre parece tenerle un miedo terrible a Mifune-san, la hermana, así que nunca se sabe… No, y de la viuda tampoco he sacado nada en claro. Solo que se fueron a dormir después de la cena y que cuando despertó, su marido no estaba... No, no tenemos más pistas de momento, jefe… Sí, claro que sí…

Luego escucha un rezongo y nada más. Yashiro supone que ha terminado la llamada pero no se atreve ni a respirar. Teme que si mueve una ceja el policía se dará cuenta de su presencia. Pero no tiene tiempo de preocuparse más, porque al hombre le vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

—Satoki —Yashiro, fíjate tú, se alegra de poder ponerle nombre—. ¿Mogami-san? —las antenas de Yashiro volvieron a dispararse—. ¿Has dicho Mogami-san? —un nuevo rezongo—. De acuerdo, dime dónde… Por los dioses, estoy en la planta baja… Yo me encargo.

Y salió casi corriendo hacia los ascensores. Yashiro le siguió en el siguiente rezando por que la muchacha se encontrara bien.

* * *

Ren estaba con Kyoko para cuando llegó Satoki. La puerta estaba abierta y uno de los botones del hotel custodiaba la entrada sin dejar entrar a nadie. Cuando Kyoko bajó de la suite de Ren y abrió la puerta de su habitación, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Todas sus cosas desperdigadas por la habitación, el colchón atravesado sobre la cama y mantas y sábanas tiradas de cualquier manera. No estaba preocupada por su dinero o sus documentos personales, porque eso lo llevaba consigo en su bolso. Tampoco por Corn, porque no lo había traído (gracias, dioses, por las pequeñas mercedes). Sino por la dichosa agua de las narices, perdón, de rosas, de Moko-san. En favor de Kyoko, hay que decir que era la más frágil de todas sus pertenencias… Llamó inmediatamente a Ren y luego a recepción, que fueron los que contactaron con la policía y mandaron el botones a su habitación. Justo detrás de Satoki, apareció Yashiro con una mirada de pánico y luego de alivio cuando vio a Kyoko-chan de pie en el pasillo con Ren a su lado.

—¡Satoki-san! —exclamó Kyoko— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —pregunta ella agitada, pero luego se corrige—. Quiero decir, usted es de Homicidios, ¿cierto?

—Eso es correcto, Kyouko-san. Pero dado que ya estaba yo en el hotel… —dejó el resto de la frase en el aire—. ¿Ha comprobado si le falta algo?

—El botones no me deja pasar —respondió ella, intentando echar un vistazo al interior.

—Ya me encargo yo —se giró hacia él, mostrándole su placa y su cédula, y le dijo—. Muchacho, ya no se requieren tus servicios. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo —el joven, tras leer y examinar brevemente su identificación, realizó una educada reverencia y les dejó el paso libre. Satoki invitó a Kyoko entrar con un elegante gesto de la mano, que a Ren le puso los pelos de punta, pero ya cuando detuvo a los demás para que esperaran fuera, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no exigir que se le permitiera entrar porque él tenía más derecho que nadie.

Kyoko estaba revisando atentamente sus cosas. Tres faldas, dos pantalones, una rebeca, camisetas y blusas, dos vestidos de verano, tres pares de zapatos, un pijama y zapatillas, su ropa interior… ¿Cuántas se trajo? ¿Están todas? Uf, sí… Están todas. El neceser… ¡Los omiyage! Los cuchillos del Taisho, el agua de rosas, la pulsera, los aperitivos y los dulces… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Pues sí. Está todo…

—¿Y bien? —escuchó la voz de Satoki desde la puerta.

—No… —respondió ella con extrañeza—. Y eso es lo más curioso, no falta nada… Absolutamente nada…

—Entonces no hará falta mandar a traer a la unidad científica. No sé… —dijo pensativo—. Visto que no hay daños reales en la habitación y que nada ha sido sustraído, podríamos dejarlo como la gamberrada de algún fan. Hay bastante agitación en la ciudad con la presencia de ustedes dos… —hizo un gesto vago hacia Ren y luego hacia Kyoko. Caminó por la habitación examinando el desorden, porque solo era eso, desorden—. Probablemente haya sido eso.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó ella, aún un poco conmocionada.

—Es lo más probable, dadas las circunstancias, Mogami-san…

A Ren no se le escapó cómo del Kyouko-san Satoki se había pasado al Mogami-san… Vale que Kyouko era su nombre artístico, pero si la llamaba Mogami era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más personal… Sí, eso.

Y no le gustó.

A Yashiro ni se le ocurrió pensar por qué Kyoko-chan encontró la habitación así justo ahora y no tres o cuatro horas antes. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día…

* * *

En cuanto bajaron al hall, ven que se les acerca Higurashi-san y su pañuelo, el cual los intercepta con discreta elegancia en su camino hacia la zona de los sillones. Yashiro los deja con él y se adelanta a ver si encuentra al equipo porque Matsudaira-san ya no tardará mucho en recogerlos para su siguiente escena.

—Oh, Kyouko-san, ¡cuánto lo siento! ¿Qué va a pensar usted de nuestra pequeña ciudad? —el pobre hombre habla muy rápido y le echa una mirada suspicaz al teniente, porque nunca es grato tener a la policía en tu hotel. Puede dañar su reputación…—. Me he enterado de lo de esta mañana… —Satoki está justo al lado, haciéndose el desentendido—. Ya sabe usted, las noticias vuelan en un sitio tan pequeño… ¡Qué terrible experiencia la suya! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? —Kyoko intenta responderle y agradecerle su preocupación, pero Higurashi-san sigue hablando (casi sin respirar)—. El hotel estaría encantado de ayudarla en lo que necesite, por descontado.

—No, gracias, Higurashi-san —alcanza ¡por fin! a intervenir Kyoko—. Es usted muy amable, pero solo quiero algo de normalidad.

—Ah, pero Kyouko-san, qué valiente por su parte, después de lo que acaba de suceder… Por supuesto, le cambiaremos de habitación. Lo que le ha ocurrido no debe repetirse, por los dioses… —Kyoko trataba de negarse educadamente, pero el pobre hombre seguía hablando y hablando—. ¿Qué tal una suite por cuenta de la casa? Sí, Kyouko-san, una suite será lo mejor para una joven dama como usted.

—Pero Higurashi-san, no se preocupe, no ha pasado nada… —se excusaba ella.

—Insisto —dijo él, tajante. Y por una vez no añadió nada más. Se la quedó mirando, con una sonrisa en los labios y su sempiterno pañuelo en la frente, esperando que aceptara el ofrecimiento y las disculpas del hotel. ¿Pero qué tenían los hombres con esto de insistir y tener la última palabra? Ahora resulta que iban a trasladarla a la planta de las suites. La misma planta que Ren. Genial. Ahora las tentaciones serían mucho más grandes… A Kyoko no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la dichosa suite con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza. A Higurashi-san se le iluminó la cara con una radiante sonrisa. El pañuelo ondeó de nuevo frente a su cara antes de exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Higurashi-san… —se escuchó la voz de Satoki. El aludido alzó la mirada hacia él, ladeó la cabeza y esperó—. Teniente Satoki —le enseñó sus credenciales. Por supuesto que el gerente sabía quién era, pero no se habían presentado formalmente—. ¿Conocía usted a la víctima?

—¿A Mifune-san? Por supuesto… —afirmó él—. Claro que sí. Medio hotel lo conocía… Pobre Mifune-san… —suspiró—. Qué desgracia… Una persona tan agradable, tan correcta… —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lleno de pesadumbre—. ¿Saben que venía todos los veranos? —Kyoko y Ren niegan con la cabeza, pues ¿cómo iban a saberlo?—. Sí, Mifune-san llevaba viniendo a nuestro hotel como —se lleva el pañuelo a la frente, pensativo—, unos diez años, probablemente… Le encantaba nuestra región…

—¿Venía solo? —pregunta Satoki.

—Oh, su señora es la primera vez que le acompaña —responde el gerente.

—No —dice el policía—. Me refiero a si realmente venía "solo" —y acompaña la palabra del gesto universal para las comillas.

—Ah… —dice Higurashi-san—. ¡Oh! —exclama, y en sus ojos brilla por fin la comprensión—. ¿Quiere usted decir si él traía alguna…? —le lanza una mirada atribulada a Kyoko, y ella finge no estar escuchando—, ¿alguna amiguita? —el pañuelo de nuevo—. Oh, por los dioses, esto es vergonzoso… —por fin levanta el rostro y mira a Satoki—. Yo…, yo no sabría decirle, teniente. Como he dicho, Mifune-san siempre ha sido un hombre muy correcto… Aunque por supuesto, nadie sabe lo que pasa tras una puerta cerrada…

—¡SAKIKO! —el grito sonó como un latigazo en medio del bullicio del hall. Todos miraron en la dirección de la que venía el grito, para ver a Mifune-san, la viuda, parada en medio del pasillo central, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados. Los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse. Un poco más atrás, venía la mujer que había gritado, la hermana del difunto. Y una vez más, como la noche del restaurante (anoche, fue anoche), le da igual llamar la atención, le da igual que todo el mundo les esté mirando…—. ¡Sakiko, por los dioses! ¡Yo soy de su sangre!

—¡Y yo su esposa! —estalló finalmente la viuda—. Por última vez, Rieko, ¿no lo entiendes? Ichiro quería huir de ti y de la maldita compañía —se gira para enfrentarla. Su postura aún es tensa pero su voz ahora es más controlada. Pero se la escucha claramente porque el hall sigue en silencio, escuchando, observando…—. Nos íbamos a Europa a empezar de nuevo. Los dos solos. Sin ti ni tu amargada lengua… —entrelaza los dedos y deja caer sus manos frente a ella y luego endereza la espalda y los hombros—. Asúmelo… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que preparar las exequias de tu hermano…

Cuando Mifune-san (la viuda) subió al taxi que la esperaba, empezaron a oírse los murmullos. La otra Mifune-san (la hermana) continuaba con la mirada perdida por donde había desaparecido su cuñada. El contorno duro de su mandíbula, los dientes apretados y las líneas de ira en su frente mantuvieron a la gente apartada, pero estos empezaron a moverse, y a hablar más alto, y en algún momento, ella se percató del lugar en el que estaba. Exhaló un suspiro airado y se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

Esperaba que hubieran repuesto el minibar…

Satoki chasquea la lengua, y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, sino más bien hablando consigo mismo, dice:

—Vaya… Interesante…


	6. Chapter 6

A Kyoko le costó un poco más de lo habitual entrar en su personaje. Aún se encontraba demasiado agitada por los inquietantes acontecimientos del día. Pero ella era una profesional, así que cerró los ojos, inspiró, volvió a inspirar, se vació de sí misma y se llenó de Narumi. Caminó con paso firme y seguro hacia su marca, alzó la barbilla y sus ojos brillaron con la chispa del desafío. Sí, la acusaban de asesinato y las cosas no pintaban bien para ella, pero era una superviviente y por los dioses, que sobreviviría a esto también.

Esta escena sucedía mucho antes de la persecución de Narumi por el bosque (de hecho, era la tercera vez que Hokusai-san, el detective que encarnaba Ren, se reunía con ella) y su parte era relativamente sencilla, pero Kyoko, la verdadera Kyoko, estaba preocupada por Ren. Su personaje la llevaba a la comisaría para tomarle declaración como persona de interés cuando su coche pincha y pierde el control hasta chocar contra un árbol. A partir de ahí, todo lo demás es un tenso diálogo de ellos dos atravesando el bosque a pie hasta llegar al pueblo.

Él sabía que ella sabía. Y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. Porque ella estaría más pendiente de él que de su propio personaje. Ella sabía que él estaría más preocupado de lo normal por esta escena. Porque el sonido de frenos chirriantes y del impacto contra la carrocería del vehículo aún despertaba en él ecos de sus días oscuros y de la muerte de Rick. Aunque ni siquiera hubiera un choque real… Cuando tras el vértigo de las vueltas (des)controladas, el impacto llegó (puros ruidos de efectos especiales), se quedó paralizado con la frente apoyada sobre el volante. Se le olvidó que actuaba y que estaba con Kyoko. Por un momento, se le fue de la cabeza que todo era ficción y que la cámara fijada sobre el capó seguía grabando… Pero el grito de "¡Hokusai-san!" y no el de "¡Kuon!" le hizo volver en sí. Cuando alzó la cabeza y la miró, vio en su rostro la descarada insolencia de Narumi, pero sus ojos eran los de Kyoko. Su Kyoko. Valerosa y obstinada. Tierna y cándida. Capaz de transformarse en algo nuevo sin dejar de ser ella. Pero entonces Ren (no, Hokusai-san…) le sonrió a Narumi. Una sonrisa burlona y torcida, arrogante y llena de sarcasmo, que hizo que Narumi entrecerrara los ojos con desconfianza. "¿Qué? ¿Decepcionada por no haberme roto el cuello?", dijo él. Kyoko sonrió. Sí, Kyoko y no Narumi. Aliviada de ver que él seguía ahí, de verlo retomar el papel sin transición aparente, como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser su personaje. "Me parece que tiene usted una idea totalmente equivocada de mí", le respondió ella.

Matsudaira kantoku dio por buena la toma y luego todo fue más fácil.

La última escena del día transcurría junto al lago y se situaba casi al final de la película. Ya atardecía, justo cuando las estrellas aparecen en el cielo pero el sol aún se niega a ceder su dominio en el firmamento, y el verdadero asesino (y que por cierto, no era Narumi) la había atrapado. Kyoko se revolvía entre sus brazos, intentando huir de su agarre y de la punta del cuchillo que arañaba la carne tierna de su cuello.

Ren la había ayudado mucho con esa escena. Le había enseñado los rudimentos básicos de la autodefensa y cómo librarse de 'abrazos' no deseados. Si Yashiro-san supiera la de veces que esos ensayos acabaron en otra cosa… Una no era de piedra…

Mientras Matsudaira-san revisaba la toma, ella y el asesino esperaban a un lado. Se le ocurrió desviar la mirada hacia donde aguardaba Ren y lo vio con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa presuntuosa en la cara. Así que él también se estaba acordando de eso… Kyoko no puede evitar ruborizarse con el recuerdo de aquellos momentos tan íntimos, la adrenalina del combate, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones agitadas…

—¡Toma buena! ¡Listos por hoy! —bramó el director—. ¡Mañana a las siete en el hall! ¡Gracias por su trabajo!

"Oh, sí, por favor… Que este día horrible termine de una vez…", se dijo Kyoko.

* * *

Habían bajado los tres a la ciudad a cenar y a hacer un poco de turismo. Bueno, al pueblo, como decía Kyoko. Ella iba en el medio, flanqueada por los dos hombres. Yashiro les estaba contando la conversación telefónica que 'sin querer' había escuchado de Satoki-san.

—Pues sí… Ya suponíamos que la bruja era su hermana —comenta Kyoko—. Más que nada, por la vergonzosa escena del hall de esta tarde… Y bueno…, se parecen —y aquí se detiene para corregirse una vez más—, parecían, quiero decir, se parecían bastante…

Yashiro se detiene un momento para comprar taiyaki recién hechos para todos. Contempla con interés y con un poquito de gula, cómo el señor del establecimiento callejero llena las planchas con los moldes en forma de pez y luego le añade el relleno de pasta de azuki. El delicioso olor de la masa asándose lentamente hace que empiece a salivar. Detrás de él, Kyoko y Ren sigue hablando sobre la familia Mifune y el rodaje del día. De pronto, a Ren le da un empujón alguien que pasa corriendo entre ellos y que luego choca con la menuda figura de Kyoko. Ella lucha por mantener el equilibrio, pero el tirón en su brazo derecho, donde un segundo antes estaba su bolso, la termina de desequilibrar y la hace caer violentamente al suelo. A ella se le escapa un grito, a medias de dolor, a medias de sorpresa. Ren va a por ella, el otro tipo sigue corriendo con su bolso y a Yashiro solo le dan las neuronas para contemplar la escena con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y los taiyaki recién hechos en las manos.

Por supuesto, la policía más cercana no tardó en aparecer corriendo sin aliento desde su koban, que son las casetas policiales repartidas por los barrios, subordinadas directamente a la comisaría. Cuando se dice que vienen corriendo siempre es en sentido literal. Patrullan a pie el barrio designado y normalmente están más fuera que dentro de su koban. Estos agentes son la atención policial primaria que recibe la víctima de un crimen o de un accidente hasta que llega el especialista, que en este caso resultó ser Satoki-san, oh, casualidad de casualidades… Sí, el mismo teniente de Homicidios…

Kyoko se pone de pie cuando lo ve llegar sin poder evitar un pequeño gesto de dolor. Ren está a su lado, demasiado cerca para lo que se consideraría educado y correcto. No es que a Kyoko le importe ahora mismo. Y a Ren no lo ibas a poder convencer de alejarse más. No ahora, mucho menos ahora, con la pesadilla de día que ha vivido Kyoko hoy. Le dan igual las convenciones sociales, porque le importa más su Kyoko.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, Mogami-san —le dijo, con el humor bailando en los ojos. Kyoko le sonrió educadamente y Ren se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos—. Tres veces en un día…

—Pero Satoki-san, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —pregunta ella.

—Mogami-san, ya que usted es parte de mi investigación, se me ha dado aviso directo a mí…

—Lamento mucho las molestias, Satoki-san —se disculpa ella. Por fin se había cambiado de ropa, quitándose aquella bañada en café y olía a recién duchado. Era muy guapo, pero no más que Ren. NADIE puede ser más guapo que Ren…

—Oh, Mogami-san —responde él—, le puedo asegurar que no es ninguna molestia volverla a ver…, aunque ciertamente, preferiría que fueran otras las circunstancias.

Y entonces sucedió un fenómeno meteorológico extraño. El aire fresco de la noche descendió algunos grados de golpe… "¿Y ese frío?", se extrañó Satoki. "Ya estamos otra vez", pensó Yashiro. Una oscura silueta gigante se cierne tras Kyoko y unas manos enormes se sitúan sobre sus hombros, protectoras pero también amenazadoras, según el punto de vista, claro…

—Vayamos adentro, Mogami-san —dice Ren, con voz deliberadamente inexpresiva—. Han de curarte las rodillas.

—Pero sí son tres arañazos, Tsuruga-san… —protesta ella.

—Insisto… —dice él, a la vez que con mano firme la toma de la cintura y la insta a entrar en el koban para apartarla de Satoki. Pero él les siguió. Todavía tenía que tomarle declaración del robo a la muchacha. El policía sonrió con la actitud protectora de Ren. ¡Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto!

Ren resopla tras ella al advertir que viene detrás.

—Sé amable —le susurra ella discretamente y le da un golpecito suave en el antebrazo—, el teniente solo se preocupa por mí.

—Sí, claro… —responde él, en ese tono universalmente interpretado como un 'y yo me lo creo…'.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Satoki, haciéndole una seña a la agente del koban. La mujer se acerca con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Perfectamente, Satoki-san —responde Kyoko, aunque tuvo que inspirar con fuerza cuando le aplicaron el alcohol a sus heridas.

—Vamos a ver, Mogami-san —dice Satoki—. Es evidente que algo raro está pasando con usted…

—¿De veras? —el sarcasmo de Ren suena como un latigazo. Kyoko lo ignoró.

—¿Se refiere usted a algo en concreto aparte de encontrar un cadáver, que revuelvan mi habitación y que me roben el bolso? —bueno, puede que lo del sarcasmo de Ren se le pegara un poquito. Pero solo un poquitito…

—Ajá, sí —responde Satoki, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuara—. Aparte de eso…

—Pues no sabría decirle —le dice ella.

—Kyoko-chan, está lo de Mifune-san —interviene Yashiro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntan ella y Satoki a la vez.

—El tropiezo con Mifune-san —explica Yashiro—. Ayer, en el ascensor…

—¿Tropiezo? —pregunta Satoki sin disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Así que tuvo usted OTRO tropiezo con la víctima y no me lo había dicho?

—No veo cómo eso pueda ser relevante para su investigación, Satoki-san —comenta Ren, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—Pues ya ve usted que sí, Tsuruga-san —le replica él—. Podría ser que Mifune-san le dijera o le diera algo a Mogami-san.

—¡Oh! —exclama ella, y los tres varones ven cómo la comprensión destella en los ojos de Kyoko—. No, no me dio nada, pero cuando nos tropezamos, mis bolsas y su maletín cayeron al suelo —Yashiro asiente a las palabras de Kyoko—, y supongo…, bueno, yo supongo que fue así como acabé yo con su libreta —la agente que le hacía las curas terminó por fin.

—¿Tiene usted una libreta de Mifune-san? —preguntó Satoki, sintiendo cómo se alzaba en su interior la anticipación por una buena pista.

—No —niega Kyoko—. Ya no la tengo —los hombros de Satoki se hundieron—. Esta mañana revisé mis bolsas, para revisar que todo estuviera bien, que no se hubiera roto nada (especialmente el agua de rosas de Mok-, de Kotonami-san, ya sabes, Tsuruga-san), y la encontré.

—¿Pero qué hizo con ella, Mogami-san? —preguntó Satoki.

—¿Y a usted qué le parece? —replicó ella, un punto ofendida. Pudo escuchar perfectamente las risotadas contenidas a su espalda—. Devolverla, por supuesto. No era mía, así que cuando bajé al hall, sobre las cuatro y media de la mañana, se la dejé en recepción al conserje de noche.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el hotel se le hizo eterno a Satoki. Para cuando llegaron estaba ya de servicio el mismo conserje del turno de noche. Tras él, los típicos casilleros de una recepción, muchos vacíos, pero otros con llaves magnéticas, correspondencia de tamaños variados, algún paquetito y… ah, sí, una libretita. En la cuadrícula de la habitación del matrimonio Mifune.

Satoki se identifica una vez más y le pide al hombre que se la entregue. El pobre empleado se niega, alegando que pertenece a los ocupantes de la habitación, lo que le vale una gélida mirada por parte del teniente. Hubo que llamar a Higurashi-san, el gerente, como responsable máximo. Para cuando se presentó, ondeando su pañuelo, examinó la libretita que el policía no podía tocar y, entre grandes aspavientos de disculpa, le dio la razón a su empleado. Pero como Mifune-san ya no podía reclamar la libreta (estaba muerto, no lo olvidemos), hubo que localizar a su esposa. Esto llevó un poco más de tiempo, y Satoki tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda 'voluntaria' del mánager y del actor. A Kyoko se le ordenó (sí, ordenó) que aguardara allí junto a Higurashi-san. Los tres hombres acordaron verse en quince minutos y se separaron para recorrer el hotel en busca de la viuda. Al cabo del rato, Ren apareció con ella, que venía con los ojos enrojecidos, y efectivamente, Mifune-san no puso ningún impedimento en entregarle la libreta a la policía.

—¿Sabe usted lo que contiene? —le preguntó Satoki, antes de abrirla.

—Las llaves del reino… —contestó ella—. El control de todo…

Satoki por fin la abre y empieza a pasar las páginas. Todo está allí. Clientes, cuentas bancarias, códigos, contraseñas… Kyoko estira el cuello, para ver si alcanza a echarle un ojo. Ren, por supuesto, desde su altura puede observar mejor.

—Interesante, muy interesante… Muchas gracias, Mifune-san… —y realiza un arco de agradecimiento. Luego se gira hacia Kyoko—. Mogami-san, mañana le traeré la denuncia para que la firme y quede constancia del robo de su documentación. Así que buenas noches, Mogami-san… —y sus ojos brillaban divertidos una vez más—. No se meta en más líos, por favor… —una nueva reverencia—. Buenas noches a todos.

* * *

Esa noche Kyoko no durmió en su suite. A pesar de ser digna de una princesa. Sus sueños estaban poblados de hojas secas y ojos muertos y a las dos de la mañana tocó en su puerta. Los brazos firmes de Corn mantuvieron a raya a los monstruos que acechaban en las sombras.

Incluso así, se despierta muy temprano. Ren aún duerme, cuando Kyoko sale a pasear con la luz del alba. Es la hora de las hadas.

Sus pasos la dirigen hacia los jardines del hotel, allí donde prímulas, lirios y narcisos dibujan mosaicos de colores. Kyoko se une a su danza y sus pies trazan sin saberlo la antigua senda que conduce al umbrío bosque. Pero el bosque es viejo, anciano, y está lleno de raíces añosas que se esconden en la hojarasca. Inevitablemente, Kyoko tropieza y cae al suelo. Y un líquido viscoso, frío y de olor metálico tiñe sus manos.

—¡Oh, dioses! ¡Otra vez no!


	7. Chapter 7

No le dejaron lavarse las manos hasta que llegó la unidad científica. Kyoko no dejaba de mirárselas, como si fueran un objeto extraño, como si no fueran suyas, sus propias manos… De un rojo oscuro, con brillos de otro rojo, vivo y vital, que se iba oscureciendo a medida que se iba secando sobre su piel, cuarteándose y llenándose de grietas y rayas pequeñitas cada vez que abría y cerraba las manos.

Su primer muerto (como si fuera encontrándoselos todos los días…) había tenido el buen gusto de llevar muerto el tiempo suficiente, cubierto en la hojarasca, por lo que nunca se manchó de él. Pero ahora… Esas manos rojas… Ahora temía que nunca pudiera limpiárselas, por más que su mente racional le dijese que solo era sangre. Sangre de otro cuerpo, de otra persona… Sangre que hasta hace no mucho corría veloz dentro de otra carne, llenándola de vida…

¡Era horrible! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué los muertos le perseguían? ¿Por qué demonios no hacía otra cosa que encontrarse muertos en el bosque?

Con los primeros gritos de Kyoko acuchillando el silencio del alba, acudieron corriendo empleados del hotel y algún huésped madrugador como ella… Higurashi-san también lo hizo, con su pañuelo flameando tras él. Y siguiendo a la gente que corría, encontró a la pequeña Kyouko-san de rodillas en el suelo, mirándose las manos rojas, los ojos brillando en lágrimas, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Mifune Sakiko, la viuda.

* * *

Ren apareció más tarde, cuando le despertó Yashiro golpeando la puerta a punto de un ataque de nervios. El pobre hombre había bajado temprano a desayunar y se había encontrado con todo el revuelo. Matsudaira-san ya estaba corriendo para allá, para ver cómo se encontraba su actriz principal. Otro retraso más y corrían el riesgo de alterar toda la programación. Pero lo primero era la muchacha… ¡Pobre chiquilla!

A Ren, arrancado del sueño de la peor forma posible, se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando Yashiro gritó tras la puerta "¡Es Kyoko-chan!". Se vistió con lo primero que encontró (que probablemente sería la misma ropa de ayer) y sin lavarse la cara siquiera, bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, con Yashiro detrás perdiendo el aliento, incapaz de mantener el paso de sus largas piernas. El ascensor era demasiado lento…

Para cuando llegó él, ya le habían permitido limpiarse las manos. Alguien (uno de los paramédicos, sin duda) le había puesto una manta térmica por encima (una de esas que parecen sacadas de la NASA, plateadas y muy ligeras) y la había sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia que habían metido en las lindes del bosque. Ella no miraba a la multitud (cada vez más grande) que se había congregado allí, siempre curiosa y morbosa con la desgracia ajena. No, ella miraba a la mujer muerta (convenientemente cubierta ya, resguardada de ojos indiscretos), espantada y horrorizada aún por la saña con que había sido apuñalada. Cinco, seis, siete veces… Y su cuerpo, desmadejado, tirado de cualquier manera, a plena vista, para que se lo comieran los cuervos o se lo encontrara cualquiera. Lo que sucediera primero… Y resultó ser ella…

A Kyoko le llega lejana la voz de Satoki-san. Estaba hablando con ella, pero la muchacha apenas era capaz de registrar nada del mundo que la rodeaba, perdida en la imagen ensangrentada de Mifune-san. Ya se estaba preocupando Satoki sobre cómo hacerla reaccionar y hacerla salir de donde quiera que su mente la tuviese atrapada, cuando la solución se presentó por sí misma. Al otro lado del cordón policial, Tsuruga Ren era retenido por dos agentes que le impedían el paso, mientras su mánager y el director intentaban que lo dejaran pasar. "¿El caballero japonés? ¿Cordialidad y cortesía? Y un cuerno… Pura fachada, eso es lo que es… Cualquiera que tenga ojos, podría ver que ese hombre no es más que fuerza contenida. Y ahora mismo, está a un pelo de perder el control…", pensaba Satoki.

Efectivamente, a Ren le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no deshacerse a empujones de los dos agentes que le impedían llegar a su Kyoko. ¿Es que no la veían? ¿No ven cómo está? Perdida, desolada, rota… Sufriendo… Tenía que llegar hasta ella. Tenía que alcanzarla…

Finalmente, Satoki le hizo una seña a uno de los agentes para que le franquearan el paso a Tsuruga Ren. Con un gruñido entre dientes, que tan solo oyeron Yashiro y Matsudaira, atravesó el espacio que le separaba de la muchacha en dos zancadas. Las manos le picaban para alzarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho. La llamó por su nombre "Mogami-san", pero ella no le escuchaba… Su voz no le llegaba. "Mogami-san", repitió. Sus ojos, perdidos, tampoco le veían. Miraba a través de él, hacia la figura inerte sobre el mar de hojas. Como aquella otra vez, hace ya tanto tiempo, se agachó frente a ella, situando el rostro a su misma altura. "¿Dónde estás, amor mío?", le susurró. "Vuelve a mí, Kyoko-chan". Y sin importarle un comino ni Satoki ni los curiosos más allá del cordón, su mano tocó su fría mejilla, sus dedos acariciando su tersa piel. "Vuelve a mí, mi vida". Ah, ahí. Justo ahí. Una chispa en el fondo de sus ojos turbios.

Y luego las lágrimas.

La chaqueta de Ren se empapaba y su pecho escondía los sollozos de desconsuelo.

Satoki les permitió unos minutos de privacidad antes de tener que tomarle declaración.

—Mogami-san, parece tener usted un don especial para encontrar cadáveres... —le dijo—. Y para meterse en problemas... —sin duda, frases desafortunadas que le valieron una mirada oscura por parte de Ren.

* * *

Kyoko se negó en redondo a irse a su habitación (suite, mejor dicho), haciendo caso omiso de las insistencias de todos. Del director, de Yashiro, de sus compañeros… De Ren… ¿Es que no lo entendían? Si volvía a quedarse sola, sin nada que hacer, sus manos volverían a teñirse de rojo y sus ojos solo verían la imagen de la pobre Mifune-san… No podía, no quería regresar al hotel. Además, ella no era tonta y sabía bien que el rodaje ya iba con retraso. Y no podía permitir uno más por causa suya. Así que no. No la iban a convencer. Ni consejos, ni recomendaciones, ni amenazas vagas ni evidentes… Ni siquiera Ren pudo.

Matsudaira-san en el fondo estaba orgullosísimo de la muchacha. De seguro tenía que estar afectada por todo lo que había sufrido en tan poco. ¿Pero qué hacía ella cuando se hundía? ¿Qué hacía cuando la realidad la hacía caer al suelo? Pues volver a ponerse en pie. Más fuerte que antes, más decidida... Más valiente… Ah, así que no es extraño en absoluto que alguien como ella haya enamorado a Tsuruga Ren. No, para nada…

Estaban en la pausa para el almuerzo y había un ambiente un tanto tenso entre los miembros del equipo. Todos miraban a la joven Kyouko con ojos llenos de compasión y conmiseración y ella podía sentirlos clavados en su nuca. Se removía inquieta, nerviosa, sin tener que fingir ahora que no estaba actuando ni discutiendo. Yashiro los vio y les dirigió una mirada pétrea que hizo que dejaran de mirarla y volvieran a sus bentos.

Justo entonces se presentó en la locación Satoki con dos agentes. Las conversaciones enmudecieron, los bentos quedaron olvidados y los ojos lo seguían. Satoki lucía serio, molesto consigo mismo y con lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento, Tsuruga-san. Pero tiene usted que acompañarme a la comisaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Se llevaron a Ren. Se lo llevaron…

Cierto es que ni detenido oficialmente ni mucho menos esposado. Pero se lo llevaron…

Antes de irse, custodiado por Satoki y los dos agentes, él se había girado y la había mirado con confianza, transmitiéndole ánimos, como si con sus ojos le estuviera diciendo "Esto no es nada. Mantente fuerte". Solo que no lo era…

Kyoko oía los murmullos sorprendidos a su alrededor, creciendo en indignación por tal osadía por parte de la policía. ¿Pero cómo se atreven? ¿Tsuruga-san? ¡Por favor! Si ese hombre es incapaz de matar a una mosca…

Kyoko cerró los ojos. Sí, Tsuruga Ren era incapaz de matar a una mosca. Pero Hizuri Kuon… Si la policía llegaba a saber de su vida en Estados Unidos, estaría en serios problemas… Con esto no quería decir que Kyoko sospechara de él, en absoluto. La idea de que Ren/Kuon estuviera implicado en el asesinato (en cualquiera de los dos), ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, de tan descabellada y absurda que le resultaba. Pero si se sabía de sus negros días pendencieros, ya no lo considerarían igual. Arrojaría una sombra de sospecha y duda sobre él…

—Mogami-san… —dijo Matsudaira-san a su lado. Sus ojos seguían fijos mirando el mismo sitio por el que desapareció Ren, pero al oír su voz, alzó la mirada hacia él, llena de triste incertidumbre—. Vete… —le dijo el director.

—¿Kantoku? —preguntó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza como si lo que escuchó hubiera sido una burla de sus sentidos.

—Ve con él —repitió él—. Ve y arregla este disparate.

Kyoko parpadea, asimilando por fin que ese gigante de corazón aún más grande y de ojos dulces le está diciendo lo que de verdad le está diciendo. Ella inspira, con los ojos brillantes, buscando el aliento para musitar un "Gracias" y sale corriendo, sin pensarlo más, sin cambiarse, siguiendo el sendero que sube del embarcadero al hotel, con Yashiro tras ella, con las cosas de Ren y Kyoko a cuestas, para ofrecer su apoyo y asistencia a los dos. Era Tomiko-san quien se estaba encargando (a golpe de teléfono desde Tokyo) de frenar a la prensa a cuenta de los encuentros accidentales de Kyoko-chan con la muerte. Pero ahora le tocaba a él. La prensa local era otra cosa. Y este asunto de Ren, mucho más peligroso y delicado que lo de Kyoko-chan. Sí, porque si esto no se gestiona bien ante los medios (porque lo sabrán en cualquier momento), pero sobre todo si esta 'entrevista' en la comisaría no acaba bien, la carrera de Ren puede quedar destruida en un solo instante. Y por sus muelas que no va a permitir tal cosa.

Los pies de Kyoko no paran quietos en lo que esperan a que llegue su taxi. Se mueve de un lado a otro de la entrada, mientras Yashiro la sigue con la mirada y habla con Takarada-san para informarle de los nuevos eventos. De todos es sabido que Kyoko es la persona más correcta y educada que hay, salvo quizás Tsuruga Ren, pero cuando vio que desde la recepción se acercaba Higurashi-san no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y maldecir su suerte. No necesitaba más nervios ahora mismo. Ya era suficiente con los suyos como para encima tener que aguantar los del pobre Higurashi-san…

—¡Ay, Kyouko-san! —ella se dio por aludida y le hizo un gesto que en otras circunstancias podría ser considerado una sonrisa, pero que hoy no era más que una triste mueca—. ¡Qué mala fortuna la suya! Pobrecilla de usted… ¡Y pobres de nosotros! —exclamó ondeando su pañuelo al cielo—. Un cadáver en los terrenos del hotel… —encogió los hombros sacudido por un escalofrío—. Esto es terrible para nuestra imagen… ¡Terrible! Si que apareciera Mifune-san en el bosque ya era malo, ahora su señora, tan cerca, tan…, tan aquí mismo… —exhaló un profundo suspiro, lleno de preocupación—. La gente no querrá venir, porque claro… ¿Quién querría venir a un sitio donde los huéspedes aparecen muertos?

El taxi le salvó de tener que fingir que escuchaba. Prácticamente saltó dentro, seguida de Yashiro que se despidió del gerente mientras se cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Satoki se removía inquieto en la silla de metal, visiblemente incómodo, con un rictus de disgusto en el rostro. A su lado, su superior, repantingado en su silla, los brazos caídos con desgana más allá de los reposabrazos y un brillo predador en los ojos. Y al otro lado de la mesa, Ren.

Y él es la presa.

Satoki lo conoce. Sabe cómo se hilvanan sus hipótesis y sus conjeturas, sus procesos lógicos de pensamiento. Su jefe está harto. Dos muertos y ni una sola pista que conduzca a algo. Ni un sospechoso que valga como tal… Probablemente tiene al alcalde respirándole en el cogote y a medio ayuntamiento instándole por resultados. La gente tiene miedo y quieren un culpable. Y lo quieren ya. Lo más seguro, es que le hubiera mandado ir a por la hermana de no haber sabido que Tsuruga Ren estaba implicado. ¿Implicado? Por los dioses, esa palabra le viene grande… No más que el mánager, o el director. O cualquier otro para el caso… Pero su jefe quiere resultados. Y ahí tienes a Tsuruga Ren. Oh, sí… Esto es caza mayor… Y su estúpido jefe, en su afán de cazar a uno de los grandes, ni piensa en las posibles consecuencias de estar equivocado… Ni en la maldita libreta…

—Ustedes dirán… —dijo calmadamente Ren.

—Oh, vamos, Tsuruga-san —habló el jefe de Satoki—, seguro que sabe por qué está usted aquí ¿verdad?

—Pues porque me han traído, evidentemente —respondió. Satoki resopló, escondiendo una risa con la mano, y su superior le lanzó una mirada torva—. Satoki-san se ofreció gentilmente a hacerlo.

—Ah, así que vamos de listillo sabelotodo, ¿no? —dijo el jefe, adelantando el torso y apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

—¿Vamos? —Ren enarcó una ceja, curioso—. ¿A dónde vamos, comisario?

—Deje de hacerse el gracioso conmigo —le espetó—. Supondrá usted por qué lo hemos traído.

—Están buscando alguien a quien colgarle el muerto —declaró Ren con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y tras quitarse una inexistente pelusa de la chaqueta, alzó la vista y agregó—. Perdón, los muertos…

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? —protestó el comisario.

—Esto es Homicidios, ¿a qué sí? —¡Oh, Dioses! Ren es actor, no nos olvidemos, y nadie como él para fingir una cara de adorable y feliz inocencia.

—Sí, pero… —empezó a decir el otro.

—Pues eso –concluyó Ren y se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

—A ver… Escúcheme bien… —le dijo, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Le he estado escuchando todo el rato, comisario… —Satoki puso los ojos en blanco. Normalmente, en un interrogatorio, son varias las técnicas a utilizar, pero la más popular (por aquello del cine y la televisión) es la de 'poli bueno / poli malo'. Está también la de acoso y derribo, o el siempre entretenido juego del gato y el ratón. La cosa es que lo habitual es que el policía sea el gato y el interrogado el ratón, y no al revés… Quizás Tsuruga Ren podría patentarla… "Cómo burlarte de la policía sin que se den cuenta"…

—Tsuruga-san —intervino Satoki, apiadándose de su superior y poniendo fin a su sufrimiento—, anoche fue visto en compañía de la víctima.

Ren parpadea dos veces, totalmente fuera de juego por tal declaración. Luego, con una inspiración profunda, entrelaza sus dedos y apoya las manos en la mesa.

—Satoki-san, usted me mandó a buscarla...

—Lo sé, Tsuruga-san, y le agradezco su ayuda… —a Satoki se le revuelven las tripas, pero es su trabajo—. Ella lloraba.

—Ya la encontré así —dijo Ren.

Satoki lo imaginaba, por supuesto. ¡Dioses! ¡Había perdido a su marido! Él mismo se fijó en los ojos enrojecidos de la mujer cuando llegó con el actor a la recepción, la noche antes. Satoki lo sabía. Que la vieran llorando con él era un argumento débil, muy débil. No valdría para una acusación formal porque ningún juez la aceptaría a trámite. Además, por esa regla de tres, era más fácil suponer que su cuñada, a la que habían visto discutir en público con las dos víctimas, tenía más papeletas para ser la principal sospechosa. ¿Pero Tsuruga Ren? Por favor, en el mejor de los casos, tal suposición estaba tomada con alfileres. No se sostendría sobre el papel ni ante los medios. No era más que el intento desesperado de su jefe de demostrar que el caso no se le había ido de las manos…

—Además —continúa Ren—, Satoki-san, aquí presente, también estuvo con ella.

Su jefe gira el torso, con el ceño fruncido, y le pregunta:

—¿Tú la viste?

—Pues claro —responde Satoki—. ¿Cómo cree que conseguí la libreta?

—¿No te la dio el conserje?

—No… Está todo en el informe, jefe… —y le hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El que tiene justo ahí, sobre la mesa…

Lo toma en sus manos, y con resoplido exasperado, lo hojea a toda prisa, buscando la parte que le interesa, la última vez que fue vista con vida la víctima. Cuando termina de leer, lo arroja sobre la mesa y endereza luego la espalda.

—Insisto en que Tsuruga-san fue visto con ella llorando —dice el comisario.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe que Mifune-san perdió a su marido esa misma mañana —respondió Ren, de nuevo en ese precario equilibrio entre educación e insulto—. ¿Usted no lloraría si su mujer falleciera?

—A Mifune-san la mataron muy poco antes de que Mogami-san la encontrara —intervino Satoki—. ¿Dónde pasó la noche?

—En mi habitación —dijo Ren.

—¿Solo? —preguntó el comisario.

—Por supuesto —respondió Ren, y ni un temblor ni una vacilación hubo en su voz.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir con la conversación (o interrogatorio no oficial), entró alguien que le susurró algo a Satoki. Él se puso en pie y salió de la pequeña habitación, dejando a Ren a solas con el comisario… Este sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos chispearon con malicia.

—¿Así que le gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres, Tsuruga-san?

* * *

Kyoko y Yashiro llegaron poco después que Ren. Un agente los había hecho pasar al despacho de Satoki y les pidió que aguardaran allí. Sobre su mesa, un ordenado desorden de papeles, carpetas y expedientes, formando dos torres que amenazaban ruina a cada lado y flanqueadas con varias tazas de café en diversos grados de consumo. Las había de loza, de plástico, y unas cuantas de poliestireno de usar y tirar. Y justo en el medio, en el único hueco disponible, como si fuera una ofrenda de los dioses, con los nombres bien grandes y bien visibles, los expedientes de Tsuruga y de los fallecidos Mifune.

—No —dijo Yashiro, con tono muy serio—. Ni se te ocurra, Kyoko-chan…

La joven, pillada en falta, se mordió el labio inferior y enrojeció de la vergüenza. Es cierto, los ojos se le fueron directamente al expediente de Ren. Ella quería verlo, quería saber qué sabían de Ren, qué es lo que tenían contra él. Por los cielos, quería saber si lo sabían…

Dos o tres minutos transcurrieron tensos y en silencio, cada uno con sus preocupaciones sobre Ren. Yashiro, con las manos enguantadas, no hacía más que revisar su teléfono y escribir mensajes y notas, gestionando el control de daños. Tan concentrado estaba en su labor, que cuando el teléfono sonó, casi se le escapó de las manos.

—Es Tomiko-san —le dijo a Kyoko—. Tengo que hablar con ella —y mirándola muy seriamente, añadió—. No hagas ninguna tontería, Kyoko-chan.

Pero claro, en cuanto salió por la puerta, cualquier consideración moral o dilema ético se fue por el caño. Ella, siempre tan correcta, tan sensata… Pues hoy no. Ella tenía que saber… Solo una miradita no puede estar taaan mal… Total, no se iba a enterar nadie, ¿verdad?

Sus manos se lanzaron a por el expediente de Ren y sus ojos, ávidos de información, se apagaron con tristeza en cuanto empezó a leer. Todo… Allí estaba todo… Su nombre real, su pasado, el atropello y fuga, la muerte de Rick… Las peleas, las juergas, las apuestas… Su vida entera…

Ella ya conocía su historia. El propio Kuon se la había contado hace mucho tiempo. Una noche, una de esas igual a tantas otras antes, puso su corazón en sus manos y le concedió a ella la potestad de destruirlo o de perdonarlo. No se guardó nada, ningún secreto, ninguna vergüenza ni bajeza, ninguno de los negros odios con los que vivió su juventud… Kyoko lloró, y entre lágrimas, ella eligió tan solo amarlo…

Sí, ella sabía… Pero ver los datos fríos, desnudos y desprovistos de la tristeza de su voz, de la angustia y la culpa en sus ojos, era demasiado para ella… Se sentían como si le hubieran ocurrido a un desconocido, a un extraño, a alguien por quien no debiera sentir nada, y no al amor de su vida. Ajenos, impersonales, distantes… Pero más allá del papel había más… Había una persona real… Una vida rota que tuvo que reinventarse de nuevo para poder seguir viviendo. Una vida que todavía sufría por los pecados y las sombras de su pasado… Kyoko suspiró y un escalofrío de mal agüero le recorrió la espalda: lo usarían en su contra…

Aún temblaba cuando Satoki entró en su despacho con dos tazas de café. La encontró sentada con la espalda muy recta, muy digna, con las manos en el regazo y los ojos brillantes llenos de pesadumbre mirando a la nada. Puso una de las tazas ante ella, aunque Kyoko ni la miró.

—Mogami-san… —saludó él. Ella inclinó la cabeza y le devolvió el saludo en silencio.

—Todo esto tiene que ser un malentendido, ¿verdad? —dijo Kyoko. Satoki se da cuenta de que está haciendo un esfuerzo en controlar la voz para que no se le quiebre—. Usted sabe que él no ha matado a nadie.

—Lo sé —afirmó él, dándole la razón.

—¿Y entonces? —pregunta Kyoko con vehemencia—. ¿Por qué lo tienen detenido?

—No está detenido, Mogami-san —le responde—. Al menos no oficialmente…

—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que esto puede hundirlo… —continúa ella, en el mismo tono—. Y que no le servirá para atrapar al verdadero asesino.

—Sé que es una soberana estupidez, sí… —concedió él. Kyoko respiró fuerte, conteniéndose para no gritar de alegría, y permitió que las mariposas de la esperanza aletearan en su pecho. Solo para verse brutalmente destruidas un instante después—. Mi jefe está empeñado en encontrarlo culpable… —a Kyoko se le fue el aire y por un segundo no pudo respirar. Sus hombros cayeron vencidos, derrotados—. Además, hay cierta información que resulta sospechosa con Tsuruga-san…

—Todos tenemos un pasado —dijo ella a la defensiva. Satoki vio cómo se transformaba ante sus ojos. Sus hombros volvieron a cuadrarse, su mentón se alzó desafiante y en sus ojos brilló la fiereza de la determinación. Se estaba preparando para librar combate contra él. Contra quien fuera…—. Todos tenemos nuestras propias sombras, Satoki-san.

—Así que usted lo sabe… —dijo, remarcando lo evidente.

—Claro que lo sé…

—El caso es que no tiene coartada, Mogami-san —le dijo él, volviendo al asesinato.

—Sí —Kyoko inspiró y dejó salir el aire muy lentamente—. Sí que la tiene.

—¿Disculpe? —Satoki casi dejó caer la taza que tenía en las manos.

—Estábamos juntos —declaró Kyoko—. Pasamos la noche juntos.

—Mogami-san —le dijo él, claramente decepcionado con la joven—, las mujeres enamoradas suelen decir cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su amante…

—No diga estupideces, Satoki-san, yo nunca miento —replicó ella, molesta porque la pusieran en duda.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Me va decir que Tsuruga-san, Hizuri-san o como quiera usted llamarlo no es su novio? ¿Cree que no he visto cómo la mira? ¿O cómo lo mira usted?

Kyoko tuvo la decencia (o la inevitabilidad) de sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas. Bajó los ojos y soltó un suspirito. Uno pequeñito, pero nacido de muy muy adentro… Tragó saliva, inspiró de nuevo y por fin habló, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

—Tsuruga-san no es mi novio, Satoki-san.

—Oh, vamos, Mogami-san —protestó él—. ¿No pretenderá engañarme a estas alturas?

—Es mi prometido.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando por fin lo dejaron ir ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

El comisario tuvo que tragarse las ganas y ceder en su empeño de retenerlo sin cargos. El gabinete jurídico de LME había contactado con el suyo y aunque las veladas amenazas de hundirlo y asfixiarlo en demandas por calumnias, difamación y acoso le molestaron (y mucho…), las aguantó. Es que resulta que la ley japonesa estaba de parte del comisario y le permitía retener sin cargos a un sospechoso hasta cuarenta y ocho horas. Y si las cosas se ponían interesantes durante su investigación, un juez podía prolongar este limbo legal hasta veintitrés días a petición de la fiscalía.

Así que el comisario había hecho oídos sordos a los abogados y se reafirmaba (muy ufano él) en su decisión de que Tsuruga Ren estaba implicado de alguna manera en el asesinato de la viuda. Bueno… Al menos hasta que recibió la llamada de quien más miedo le daba…

—¿PERO SOLO PORQUE HABLÓ CON LA VÍCTIMA? —le preguntaba a gritos el alcalde—. ¡Su chico, ese Matoki, Katoki o como se llame, también lo hizo! —el hombre resopló disgustado al otro lado del teléfono—. Ciertamente es un argumento estúpido, comisario… Sabe muy bien que eso no habrá juez que se lo acepte… Por el amor de los dioses, ¡pero sí tiene coartada!

—P-Pero señor alcalde —alcanzó a intervenir—, hay algunas inconsistencias con los antecedentes de Tsuruga Ren…

—¿INCONSISTENCIAS? ¿¡INCONSISTENCIAS!? —vuelve a gritar, y el comisario se encoge sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, a la vez que aleja de su oreja el auricular, aunque eso no le impide seguir escuchándolo—. ¡ESE CHICO ES UNA FIGURA NACIONAL! ¿Pero qué digo nacional? ¡INTERNACIONAL! ¡Ese chico es un símbolo de las artes cinematográficas de este país! ¿¡ANTECEDENTES!? ¡JA! —fue una risotada corta y seca, sin nada de humor—. ¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE FUERA ANTES! ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre, comisario? ¿¡ESTÁ USTED LOCO!? —el comisario cada vez se encogía más y más en su silla—. ¡ES TSURUGA REN!

Los siguientes veinte minutos el comisario se los pasó haciendo compungidas reverencias con el teléfono en la mano.

Y así fue cómo se dejó marchar a Tsuruga Ren…

Porque el comisario fue presionado por el alcalde, que a su vez recibió una indignada llamada del gobernador de la prefectura, que resultó ser primo hermano de un compañero de universidad de cierto presidente de una empresa de entretenimiento.

* * *

—No, Takarada-san… —decía Yashiro al teléfono—. No nos ofreció ninguna explicación, no… ¿Una disculpa? Sí, eso sí… Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea…

Estaba sentado delante, en el asiento izquierdo, junto al conductor. Era un taxi de esos tan habituales en Japón, con puertas traseras automáticas y fundas de encaje impolutas y relucientes. El chófer, con su atuendo elegante, guantes blancos y gorra de plato, era la personificación de la respetuosa discreción y oídos sordos a todo cuanto se dijera dentro de su vehículo.

Yashiro sigue hablando con Lory, informándole ahora de las gestiones con los medios, coordinadas con Tomiko-san, la mánager de Kyoko-chan y el gabinete de prensa de LME. Mientras, el conductor permanece atento al tráfico, fluido pero constante, en esta hora en que muchos ya regresan a sus hogares.

Entre el ruido del tráfico y la conversación de Yashiro, ninguno de ellos encuentra extraño el silencio de las dos personas que van sentadas atrás. Kyoko, mirando al frente, aún con la tensión y el miedo oprimiéndole las entrañas, se permite un suspiro callado. Su pecho se llena de aire y lentamente, muy lentamente, lo va dejando salir sin un solo sonido. A su lado, Ren también va mirando al frente, vagamente consciente de la cháchara profesional de Yashiro, pensando en lo cerca que ha estado de perderlo todo, su carrera, su trabajo de tantos años, por una estupidez malintencionada… Y una vez más, admira el valor de su Kyoko. La sociedad japonesa podrá ser muy moderna en ciertos aspectos, pero sigue sin ser socialmente aceptable que las parejas solteras duerman juntas. Ren ha intentado mantenerla al margen de todo este asunto, mintiendo sobre su coartada y protegiendo a su manera su virtud y su buen nombre, pero ella ni siquiera ha pensado en su reputación y tiempo le ha faltado para declarar la verdad. Y ella lo ha arriesgado todo por él…

Ren sabe bien que no la merece. Hace tiempo que ha aceptado esta verdad y ha asumido de corazón la idea de que ella es más fuerte que él. Siempre ha sido más fuerte. Podrán dañarla, herirla, quebrarla, pero ella siempre se volverá a poner en pie. Su terrible momento de descarnada debilidad quedará atrás y ella se echará a correr para recuperar el tiempo que perdió entre lágrimas, y entonces él tendrá que acelerar su paso para alcanzarla, para no quedar atrás. Y él no puede más que admirarla y sentirse orgulloso de ella. Pero Ren también sabe que necesita de su fuerza. No se trata solo de que ella sea su talismán perfecto, o de que con ella las pesadillas retrocedan, cosas por lo demás totalmente ciertas. La cuestión más importante es que con Kyoko puede ser él, sin máscaras ni ficciones, ese yo que acepta la persona que fue y en la que se ha convertido, y que es aceptado incondicionalmente, ese nuevo yo que es solo una mejor persona por estar a su lado, por ser amado por Kyoko. Ese yo cuya fuerza se nutre de su fuerza y que él retribuye con su amor, porque es lo único que puede darle, y le entrega su corazón en cada beso, en cada mirada, le entrega su alma entera en cada caricia… Porque solo él puede amarla como ella se merece ser amada. Solo él puede amarla como su corazón le grita. Amarla, amarla, amarla… Y Kyoko jamás sabrá cuánto.

—No, presidente… No sé más… —continúa Yashiro—. Algo de una coartada débil, pero no… No, no tengo ni idea… Bueno, tengo que llamar a Matsudaira-san a ver si puede salvarse algo del rodaje de hoy…

Pero Ren advierte su suspiro silente. Con la vista en la carretera, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, su mano se apoya blandamente sobre el impecable encaje blanco del asiento, en el espacio vacío que queda entre los dos. Luego, gira esa mano, ofreciéndola sin palabras, esperando por ella, esperando a sentirla. Porque no puede abrazarla, porque no puede consolarla. Porque él la necesita… Y cuando por fin siente su piel fresca en la suya, sus dedos no tardan en entrelazarse con los suyos y en ser cubiertos por la americana de Ren.

Y es entonces, en ese instante íntimo y robado, con los ojos cerrados y piel contra piel, cuando una vez más se dicen 'te quiero' sin palabras.


	10. Chapter 10

Narumi había detenido su lancha en medio de la nada. El agua del lago aún besaba los flancos de su embarcación cuando el motor enmudeció y más allá de eso, solo se movía la brisa nocturna y el titilar de las estrellas. Dio las gracias a los dioses por esa noche sin luna y rezó para que su perseguidor no se cruzara con su estela. Se sentó en el suelo de la lancha, abrazándose a sus piernas, enterrando el rostro en sus rodillas, haciéndose pequeñita y preguntándose una y otra vez cómo es que se había convertido en alguien con tanto miedo… Ella no era así…

De lo lejos, llega el sonido de un motor cortando el silencio de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y sus dientes empiezan a castañetear. El sabor del miedo le sube por la garganta y no puede respirar. ¡La encontrará en cualquier momento! ¡Va a matarla! Pero entonces la voz grave de Hokusai-san resuena en la oscuridad gritando su nombre. La llama, la busca. "Gracias sean dadas a los dioses", exclama casi sin voz, poniéndose en pie sobre su precaria embarcación. Él puede ayudarla, él puede salvarla.

Vuelve a llamarla y Narumi le responde gritando "¡Hokusai-san!" para hacerle saber dónde está, y por fin se enciende un foco, allá lejos, que empieza a avanzar hacia ella a gran velocidad. Pero entonces la voz alterada de Hokusai-san grita "¡Narumi!". Suena a la derecha, dioses, a su derecha, pero la luz se acerca por el lado opuesto. Y antes de que pueda hacer nada más, sintió el impacto. Su pequeña lanchita es arrollada por la otra, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y golpearse la cabeza con la borda antes de caer al agua fría y oscura… Y luego todo se volvió negro…

—¡CORTEN Y UNA VEZ MÁS! —resuena el trueno que tiene por voz Matsudaira-san. A Kyoko unos brazos fuertes la alzan del agua y le ponen encima una manta—. Mogami-san, lo siento mucho, pero necesitamos otro ángulo de la escena.

Kyoko asiente y le ofrece un pequeño temblequeante arco. Alguien le pasa otra manta por encima y se la lleva tiritando y escurriendo del embarcadero a una caravana antes de que los labios se le pongan azules. El ruido atronador de secadores a plena potencia salió por las ventanas en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

Afuera, Yashiro le trae un café a Ren, mientras el equipo se prepara para volver a grabar la misma escena. Los buzos se han subido a una de las lanchas y están revisando su equipo. La noche es bastante fría para ser casi verano y Kyoko ya lleva dos zambullidas y se está preparando para una tercera. De verdad que no sabe cómo sigue en pie… Cualquier otra se hubiera derrumbado ya con un ataque de nervios o de puro cansancio.

—¡Rodamos esta y nos vamos! —anuncia Matsudaira-san—. Tsuruga-san, ve a ponerte en posición.

Ren asiente y sube a la lancha que debe llevarle más adentro del lago. Y antes de que las figuras se vuelvan tan pequeñas que no pueda distinguirlas, alcanza a ver a Kyoko, perdón, Narumi, avanzar por el muelle lista para ser perseguida y arrojada al agua.

Una vez más.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Matsudaira se dio por satisfecho y despidió a los suyos agradeciéndoles su duro trabajo. En verdad, después de la escena de Kyoko en el agua, habían aprovechado y rodado otra que ocurría un poco antes en la película, cuando Hokusai-san todavía consideraba a Narumi la sospechosa principal de los asesinatos. Era una breve escena pacífica, casi idílica, de ellos atravesando el bosque (rodada por cierto muy cerca de donde Kyoko encontró a Mifune Sakiko), trayéndola de vuelta a casa tras el interrogatorio en la comisaría.

—Narumi-san… —preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio de su caminar.

—¿Sí, Hokusai-san? —respondió ella.

—Hay una cosa que aún no entiendo…

—Sería la primera vez, supongo… —dijo ella, bailando la diversión en sus ojos, o quizás no fue más que un efecto de las estrellas. Pero él sonrió.

—Si tenías coartada para todas esas veces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estabas implicada en las muertes?

—No me correspondía a mí decirlo —ella se detuvo un momento, exhaló un suspiro y luego siguió andando—. No era mi secreto.

Si Narumi se hubiera dado la vuelta en ese momento, habría visto cómo el detective la miraba, libre por fin de ideas preconcebidas y sospechas, con una intensa confusión en el rostro y algo más en el pecho que él no acertaba aún a ponerle nombre. Como si la viera de verdad por primera vez.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo prudencial, Ren le echó un vistazo al pasillo y recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de la suite de Kyoko. Cuando ella le abrió, miró a ambos lados y luego le franqueó el paso y cerró la puerta. Tenía el pelo húmedo y revuelto, aún goteando sobre la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros.

Él le dedicó una mirada burlona (de esas que a Kyoko le ponían taaan nerviosa) y le dijo:

—¿No estás cansada ya de tanta agua?

Ella frunce la nariz, arrugando el gesto adorablemente.

—El agua del lago no huele igual…

—Eso es cierto… —afirmó él—. No huele como tú… —y confirmó su frase con un beso en el cuello, justo bajo su oreja.

—Kuon… —dijo ella, y cerró los ojos al sentirlo besar su piel…

—¿Hmm?

—Kuon… —repitió.

—Dime… —dijo él, separando sus labios solo milímetros, respirando sobre su piel.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí? —pregunta Kyoko, abriendo los ojos y mirando la pequeña bolsa que había traído consigo.

—Bueno… —dijo él—, ya que te da igual tu reputación… —aquí Kyoko tuvo el buen juicio de ruborizarse—. Además, sabes perfectamente que no puedes dormir sin mí —aseguró él, con una mirada seductora. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, más que nada para defenderse del fuego de sus ojos.

—Hizuri Kuon, te advierto una cosa… —protestó, dando dos pasos atrás y mirándolo con seriedad.

—Ya, ya, Kyoko… —afirmó él—. Seré bueno… Solo dormir… Solo quiero dormir contigo…

Ella le sonríe, y luego recoge del suelo la toalla, que no recuerda haber dejado caer, y la bolsa de Ren junto a la puerta. Pero no ha dado más que dos pasos cuando siente los brazos de él rodeándola por la espalda, y la cabeza en su hombro.

—No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así… —su voz es seria, preocupada, y su aliento le hace cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella, dejando caer las cosas que llevaba para poner sus manos sobre las suyas.

—Ponerte en peligro por mí… —dice él.

—Kuon, no he estado en peligro… —él suelta un bufido de protesta, pero Kyoko continúa—. Y si te refieres a confirmar tu coartada, ni loca voy a dejarte allí dentro estando en mis manos el sacarte de ese sitio.

—Pero Kyoko —le dice él, dándole la vuelta con suavidad para tenerla de nuevo frente a frente—, sabes que si la prensa se entera…

—Sí, sí, lo sé —le interrumpe ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Dilo… —le pide él, alzando suavemente su barbilla con dos dedos.

—Nos harán pedazos… —dice ella con un hilo de voz.

—Ajá —y acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Ya sabes los malabares que están haciendo Yashiro y Tomiko-san para controlar a los medios…

—Kuon…

—Además, no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola —declara él, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con seriedad a los ojos.

—Pero Kuon… —protesta ella.

—Kyoko, llevas dos muertos, por si no te has dado cuenta… —le recalca él—. Dos muertos en dos mañanas.

—Kuon… —y ella entierra su rostro en su pecho. Sus brazos le rodean de nuevo. Y ella siente un beso tierno en su pelo.

—Dime, mi vida…

—No sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte —dijo ella contra su pecho.

Él suspira sobre su pelo húmedo y aprieta más el abrazo, llenándose de ella, de su olor fresco, de su fuerza.

Poco después, ella se separa, sin salir aún de entre sus brazos, alza el rostro para buscar sus ojos y le dice con una resolución que no admite discusión alguna.

—Kuon, solo podemos hacer una cosa —a él un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Tenemos que averiguar quién es el asesino.


	11. Chapter 11

Desde su mesa, Ren observa cómo Kyoko revolotea por el comedor saludando a todo el equipo e intercambiando breves conversaciones. Para todos tiene una sonrisa franca y un oído bien dispuesto al chisme, a pesar de que, más de una vez, ella misma resulta ser el objeto del cotilleo. Hace un par de años, esa misma situación hubiera acabado en una retahíla de excusas y disculpas por haberse convertido en un motivo de preocupación para sus compañeros. Pero la Kyoko de ahora ha aprendido (y del mejor, por cierto) a quitarse de encima con elegancia las conversaciones incómodas y desviarlas hacia dónde le interesan.

Así que, para cuando vuelve a la mesa que compartía con él y con Yashiro (que se acaba de levantar de su desayuno aduciendo trabajo con Tomiko-san), lo hace con una sonrisa satisfecha. Él sigue comiendo bajo su atenta mirada. Ella también. Así que los dos se miran sin decirse nada. El uno esperando por el otro, y ninguno diciendo nada.

Más silencio…

Hasta que…

—Está bien —dijo él, rindiéndose y poniendo los palillos sobre su soporte—. Dime de qué te has enterado, Kyoko.

Ella le dirige una sonrisa victoriosa y acerca el torso a la mesa para hablar en voz baja.

—Tsunoda-san, de maquillaje, ha visto los dos cadáveres… —cuando Ren frunce el ceño con extrañeza, ella se adelanta a su pregunta, probablemente porque se preguntó lo mismo—. Ni idea, no sé cómo ni cuándo… Aunque creo que Uemura-san, el cámara, tiene algo que ver con esto… Bueno, a lo que iba… Tsunoda-san ha trabajado en varios doramas policiales y está muy enterada de los tipos de heridas y todo eso —Kyoko se lleva un dedo a los labios, pensativa—. Claro, ella tiene que maquillarlas y hacer que resulten creíbles…

—Kyoko… —dice Ren, llamándole la atención, para que no divague y no pierda el hilo de su narración.

—Ah, sí —contesta ella, dando un pequeño respingo—. Bien, tenemos dos muertos por arma blanca. Con un cuchillo. El uso del cuchillo sugiere cierto nivel de premeditación, desde que no puede considerarse un arma de oportunidad. Porque claro, los cuchillos no suelen estar disponibles por el bosque —razona Kyoko, más para sí misma que para Ren—. Así que el asesino lo llevó consigo… Eso, suponiendo que se trate de uno solo, y no de dos asesinatos no relacionados. Aunque no parece ser el caso… Sería demasiada casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Kyoko… —repite Ren.

—Voy… —encogiéndose por dentro ante la mirada reprobatoria de Ren—. Según Tsunoda-san, que tiene más conocimiento de estos temas que yo, la disposición de los cadáveres también revela cosas… Por ejemplo, Mifune-san, pobre señor, probablemente fue trasladado para ocultar su cuerpo en el bosque. Ciertamente, no lo mataron allí donde lo encontré, porque no había sangre más que en sus ropas. A diferencia de su viuda —Kyoko cerró los ojos, para no ver de nuevo sus manos rojas. Pero era inútil. Seguía viéndolas…—, que apareció en el mismo sitio donde fue asesinada. Como si no le importaran sus restos ni que fuera encontrada. Mientras que su marido fue trasladado, ocultado y semienterrado. Bueno, quizás, y solo quizás, puede ser que yo interrumpiera al asesino —la mirada de Ren era puro acero ahora. A duras penas consiguió convencerla anoche de que no saliera sola del hotel—, pero en fin, desde que no son más que hipótesis, tomémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?

Ren enarcó las cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta esto de la investigación? —pregunta él. Se mantiene serio, casi como si estuviera muy cerca del enojo. Pero Kyoko sabe que no es por ella. Bueno, mejor dicho, que no es con ella.

—Desde que te apartaron de mí —responde, bajando la voz todavía más—. Y no estoy dispuesta a que venga cualquiera y solo porque tenga que sospechar de alguien, sin pruebas ni razones sólidas, te aparte de mí…

—Por esa regla de tres —replica él—, tú has encontrado dos cadáveres. En cualquier momento, pueden venir y decirte que les 'acompañes'.

—Pues por eso mismo, Kuon… —le dice ella, los ojos brillando de emoción anticipada—. Por eso mismo tenemos que averiguar nosotros quién o quiénes son los culpables.

—¿Y cómo vas a averiguar tú por tu cuenta más que la policía? —pregunta Ren, la mano apoyada en el mentón, mostrando un interés burlón y sarcástico.

—Bueno… —responde ella, aún con los ojos brillantes y jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos—. Resulta que han visto a Satoki-san saliendo del despacho de Higurashi-san… Y por lo que parece, le ha cedido una salita para interrogar al personal de hotel. Una salita, Ren… Justo al lado de la nuestra…

—¿Y? —pregunta Ren levantando una ceja de aquella manera en que lo hacía cierto Cain. Kyoko entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de su aparente indiferencia.

—Pues que podríamos ir a echar un vistazo… —dijo ella desde detrás de su taza de té.

—Ya… —dijo él, a la vez que vaciaba los pulmones—. ¿Te refieres a espiar?

Ella coloca la taza sobre el platito con delicadeza antes de responderle.

—Espiar es una palabra muy fea, Tsuruga-san —la ceja de Ren se dispara de nuevo ante el uso de su nombre público en medio de una conversación privada—. Yo diría más bien, trabajar a favor de nuestros intereses.

—Ajá. Lo que tú digas… —concede él, describiendo círculos con una mano para recalcar que la semántica le es indiferente—. Es espiar, Kyoko.

Un nuevo silencio se extiende entre los dos. Ella, ansiosa por su respuesta, y él, demorando lo inevitable.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta por fin ella, cuando la curiosidad le gana.

—¿Y bien qué? —responde él tan solo después de dar un largo sorbo a su café.

—¿Me vas a acompañar? —dice ella, golpeteando rítmicamente la mesa con los dedos de la mano derecha, un poquito impaciente ya.

Ren pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un resoplido, menos propio de Tsuruga y más de Hizuri.

—Como si fuera a dejarte ir sola… —declara por fin.

La sonrisa de Kyoko iluminó su rostro como un amanecer. Ren protestó y masculló algo ininteligible, mientras se llevaba la servilleta a la boca. Más que nada para que nadie notara la cara de tonto que se le ponía cuando ella le sonreía así.


	12. Chapter 12

Ren era demasiado grande…

Todo ángulos, codos y rodillas, clavándosele en las partes más insospechadas.

La culpa era suya, desde luego. Había sido ella quien había 'convencido' a Ren de ir a echar un vistazo a las entrevistas que Satoki-san le estaba haciendo al personal del hotel.

La verdad es que no sabía qué iba a averiguar, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que el asesino volviera a matar o a que la policía lo atrapara.

Ella, pobre ilusa, estaba esperando a que en la sala que usaran hubiera una habitación al lado, o una terraza desde la que escuchar sin problema, o quizás unas generosas cortinas o un sillón enorme tras los que ocultarse. Pero la realidad suele superar a la ficción y allí no había más que un armario empotrado para la ropa blanca del hotel. Manteles, servilletas, sábanas, toallas…, pulcramente doblados y almacenados en el reducido espacio.

Y donde se tuvieron que esconder a toda prisa cuando oyeron las voces tras la puerta…

De resultas de sus actividades de espionaje, ahora estaba escondida con Ren en un espacio minúsculo. Qué desgracia la suya, verse sometida a tal horrible castigo… Ren tiró de ella hacia el suelo y cuando por fin dejó de removerse, inquieta y agitada, entre el revuelo silencioso de piernas y brazos, se encontró sentada muy cómodamente con el pecho masculino como respaldo. Y de repente la falta de espacio dejó de molestar…

Al otro lado de la puerta, podían oír a Satoki interrogando al personal del hotel. Que si conocían a Mifune-san, claro que sí, llevaba años viniendo sin falta al hotel, verano tras verano. Muy cordial, muy amable, siempre era tratado como un VIP. Todos los apreciábamos. ¿Su señora? No, ella era la primera vez que venía. ¿La hermana? Una bruja, si me permite la expresión, y bastante aficionada a los licores fuertes, si entiende lo que quiero decir… Sí, claro, medio hotel presenció las discusiones. No, por supuesto que no… Claro que era raro que Mifune-san trajera a su esposa en esta ocasión… La pobre señora iba llorando por las esquinas, habían matado a su esposo, ¡caramba! ¡Pues claro que lloraría! De nada, señor detective, que tenga usted un buen día…

Y más o menos así fueron las siguientes entrevistas.

Ren estaba mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil (convenientemente sin audio), porque ya casi era el tiempo de presentarse ante Matsudaira-san para el rodaje del día, y esto no tenía pinta ni de acabar pronto ni de poder salir de aquí sin pasar la vergüenza de su vida. ¿Cómo sales de un armario con tu chica? Sí, bueno, mejor dicho, ¿cómo explicas que estabas en el armario en primer lugar? Pues lo dicho, una vergüenza…

Kyoko oyó la voz de Mifune-san (la viva, es decir, la hermana y cuñada de los dos difuntos Mifune-san, respectivamente) y se tensó entre los brazos de Ren. Esa mujer no le gustaba nada. Le recordaba a su madre en los peores días de su infancia, cuando le gritaba por todo, por decepcionarla constantemente… El beso leve de Ren sobre su pelo le hizo relajarse un poco y hacer a un lado el mal recuerdo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Satoki hacía sentar a la mujer. Con gentileza, le ofreció un vaso de agua, y se sentó frente a ella.

—Mifune-san… —dijo Satoki. La aludida se envaró a la defensiva, enderezando la espalda y empinando la nariz orgullosa. Pero tal actitud le duró bien poco…—. Tengo entendido que está arruinada…

Sí, justo hasta ahí le duró…

Se removió inquieta en su silla, mirando con disgusto el agua que acababa de beber. Porque, claro, solo era agua.

—No veo cómo eso puede tener relación con las muertes de… —respondió por fin, pero Satoki la interrumpió.

—Simple procedimiento policial, señora. ¿No esperará usted que no investiguemos a los familiares de las víctimas? ¿Y especialmente cuando parece ser que se llevaba usted tan mal con ambos?

—Pero esa no es razón para matarlos… —argumentó ella.

—No, tiene usted razón… Pero veamos… Permítame usted una exposición de los hechos… —Satoki adelanta el torso y hace un gesto con la mano en su dirección—. Su hermano y su cuñada iban a marcharse del país. Sin usted. Él había vendido su compañía y usted se quedaba sin nada. Ya no podría seguir viviendo de la benevolencia de su hermano. Y dado que la venta no se hace efectiva hasta dentro de dos semanas… Oh sí, Mifune-san —Satoki le sonrió, de esa manera torcida en que pueda hacerlo un gato cuando juega con un ratón—, he hecho mis deberes… Como decía, no hay dinero hasta dentro de dos semanas. Así que si su hermano moría antes de tiempo, a usted no le vale para nada. Ah, pero ahora viene lo más interesante… —Mifune-san seguía dando vueltas en la mano a su vaso vacío, cuadrada la mandíbula, y Satoki podría jurar que escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes—. Por lo que hemos averiguado de su testamento (sí, los abogados de la empresa de su hermano son muy colaboradores), realmente daba igual cuando muriera. No le dejaba nada, sino tan solo una pensión vitalicia que alguien como usted consideraría un insulto ridículo. Así que hizo usted lo que mejor se le da… Persuadió a otro para que se manchara las manos por usted… —se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su americana y de allí sacó una bolsita de pruebas, precintada, que contenía la famosa libretita—. Creo que sabe lo que es esto, ¿verdad? Su cuñada dijo que aquí estaban las llaves del reino… ¿Pues sabe qué? Tenía razón…

Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpen. Dentro del armario, Kyoko está con la boca abierta y Ren no puede más que agradecer que sea Satoki quien lleve el caso y no su jefe…

Cuando la puerta se abre, entra un agente uniformado llevando una bolsa grande de evidencias. Tras él, en el pasillo, otro policía lleva esposado a Hayami-san, el socio del fallecido Mifune-san,

—Ah, el bolso de Mogami-san, ¿verdad? —dijo Satoki, mirando la bolsa que se le entregó.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas simultáneamente:

Una: el armario de la ropa blanca se abre de golpe dando un sonoro portazo contra la pared y de allí sale una furiosa Kyoko mascullando entre dientes "¡Oooooh! ¡Usteeeed!". Un viento inexistente (?) le agita el pelo y a Satoki le da un escalofrío sin saber por qué. Ah, y tras Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren. Los dos. Saliendo de un armario. Sip.

Dos: una enojadísima Mifune-san le grita al hombre del pasillo que se esconde tras los policías.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! Te dije que te deshicieras de eso…

Durante un segundo, Satoki no sabe adónde mirar. Si a la 'afligida' hermana, que sigue largando linduras por la boca contra el tembloroso hombre, o quizás a la furiosa joven que es retenida por la cintura por su prometido, agitando las manos, dando zarpazos al aire…

Así que Satoki opta por la solución más entretenida…

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —les dice, ladeando la cabeza y con el humor bailando en los ojos—. ¿Se divierten?

Al oír la voz de Satoki-san, Kyoko se detuvo en seco. El viento que le agitaba los cabellos pareció diluirse en la nada y el agarre de Ren sobre su cintura se aflojó. Se sopló un mechón rebelde que le tapaba un ojo.

Dioses, ¿qué había hecho?


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoko tuvo a bien mostrarse contrita y sumamente avergonzada. Toda esa emoción por la investigación y el espionaje (porque sigue siendo espiar, lo llames como lo llames) se ha trocado en abatimiento y bochorno. Con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, las mejillas ardiendo más allá del rojo hortícola, y las manos a la espalda, parecía una chiquilla de colegio a la que hubieran pillado cometiendo una travesura. Ren, justo tras ella, conserva un poco más la dignidad. O al menos lo disimula mejor.

—¿Saben que lo que hacen es ilegal? —les dice Satoki, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el porte serio, las palabras graves, pero la voz con una pizca de diversión—. Podría acusarles de obstrucción o alguna cosa así…

—S-Satoki-san, y-yo… —balbucea Kyoko. La mano de Ren se posa en su hombro y aprieta levemente, instándola con sutileza a que no diga nada más.

—A no ser… —interrumpe Satoki alzando la voz para que Kyoko calle. Y justo después la baja mucho, muchísimo, tanto que Kyoko tiene que adelantarse un poco para escucharle bien, y además se pone la mano delante de la boca, como si les hablara en la más estricta confidencia—, a no ser que ustedes dos estuvieran buscando un lugar a solas y quedaran atrapados aquí después…

—¿Ah? —fue lo que dijo Kyoko, con la boca abierta. Las neuronas no le dieron para nada más en ese momento. Menos mal que Ren, más avispado para según qué cosas, entendió perfectamente las intenciones de Satoki.

—Sí, Teniente, efectivamente… —dijo Ren, y volvió a apretar suavemente el hombro de Kyoko. Ella entrecerró los ojos desconfiada (o más bien, sin entender nada) pero no dijo más—. Tiene usted razón…

—Ajá, lo sabía —dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado—. Pero me viene muy bien encontrarles a los dos, tenía yo cosas qué hablar con ustedes, ya saben, papeleo y todo eso, relativas a sus participaciones en el caso de los dos Mifune. Bueno, me corrijo. Los tres Mifune —se gira entonces hacia la tercera de tal funesto trío—. Mifune-san, espero que comprenda que debo detenerla a usted y a Hayami-san por robo, allanamiento, incitación al crimen e intento de desfalco.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? —protesta ella, alzando con altivez la nariz y en su boca dibujándose un rictus de desprecio. Como si no le hubiera estado gritando hasta hace un minuto al pobre socio de su difunto hermano a cuenta del bolso robado. Como si la policía allí presente fuera sorda y ciega…

—Oh, vamos, Mifune-san. ¿En serio va jugar a la ofendida orgullosa? En fin… —Satoki vació el pecho de aire, en un suspiro de resignación que no presagiaba nada bueno para Mifune Rieko—. Muy bien entonces, hagamos esto aquí… Me temo, Mifune-san, que voy a permitirle a Mogami-san y a su acompañante escuchar todo lo que estoy a punto de decir, porque a fin de cuentas, ella es parte implicada en esto —le hace un gesto con la mano a Kyoko y a Ren y ellos toman asiento en un sofá de dos plazas, un poco más atrás de la mujer que está temblando de rabia y frustración contenidas—. Déjeme contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, Mifune-san. Le ruego me corrija si cometo algún error…

La habitación está mucho más llena que hace diez minutos. Kyoko y Ren al fondo, Rieko-san delante de ellos, y a un lado, junto a la puerta, Hayami-san custodiado por los dos agentes. Y en el centro de todo, Satoki, casi como si fuera un maestro de ceremonias de un circo de tres pistas.

Ren deja escapar una risotada breve entre dientes. Kyoko lo mira, frunciendo las cejas en una pregunta muda.

—Mira cómo estamos —susurra él—. Todos reunidos…, en la misma sala… Igual que el final de una novela de Agatha Christie.

Y Kyoko, que de literatura occidental sabe lo justo, pregunta.

—¿De quién? —susurra también ella.

Ren entorna los ojos y responde simplemente:

—Igual que en Detective Conan.

—Ah, sí... —responde ella, dándole la razón.

Satoki se aclara la garganta, con un leve carraspeo, buscando la atención de su público.

—Bien… Ya hemos establecido que está arruinada y que no heredaría nada 'sustancioso' con la muerte de su hermano. Así que solo le quedaba el desfalco. Necesitaba vaciar las cuentas de la compañía antes de que la venta se hiciera efectiva. No sé si quería arruinar a su cuñada o solo limpiar las cuentas antes de que la viuda pudiera hacerse cargo de sus bienes, lo que fuera, da igual. El caso es que quería usted hacerlo y persuadió a otro para que la ayudara —Satoki se pasea de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de su público. Rieko-san aprieta los dientes y en sus manos puede verse el blanco tenso de los nudillos—. Y para eso necesitaban el acceso a las cuentas. Supongo que Mifune-san era muy reservado al respecto. No se fiaba de nadie y resulta que hacía bien, visto lo visto… Su socio, Hayami-san, este señor de aquí —el hombre se estremece sintiendo sobre sí las miradas envenenadas de la mujer—, sabía de la existencia de la libreta. Números de cuentas, contraseñas, clientes importantes… Las llaves del reino, efectivamente… Así que la necesitaban. Hayami-san apenas sacaba algo de la venta de la compañía porque su participación era bastante baja. Sí, también sabemos eso… —comentó Satoki como de pasada—. Así que cuando apareció muerto Mifune-san, debieron ver los cielos abiertos y decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad. Nadie se daría cuenta. Y probablemente pasaría un tiempo antes de que la compañía compradora advirtiera el desfalco. Pero para entonces, no habría a quien pedirle explicaciones porque el señor Mifune estaba bien muerto —Satoki se detuvo en sus andares, haciendo una pausa dramática y levantando un dedo para reforzar ese instante de expectación—. Ah, pero la libretita no aparecía… —se lleva las manos a la espalda y continúa su deambular—. Sabían que no la tenía encima cuando estuvieron en la morgue. Todos sus objetos personales estaban prácticamente a la vista… Sabían que no estaba en su habitación porque supongo que también la registraron. Con mejor método que la suya, Mogami-san, es cierto. Supongo que le 'tomarían prestada' una llave maestra a las camareras de planta, porque no me consta ninguna desaparición. Y la dichosa libreta tampoco estaba en su maletín. Aquí supongo yo que estaban empezando a desesperar hasta que se acordaron de su primer tropiezo con la víctima, en el ascensor. Y le tocó entonces a usted, Mogami-san, sufrir el registro de su habitación y después el robo de su bolso. Y esto es todo… —Satoki extiende las palmas de las manos dando por terminado su relato—. Le complacerá saber, Mifune-san, que Mogami-san realmente sí tenía la libreta, pero la había devuelto en recepción muchas horas antes de que usted y su cómplice se pusieran en marcha. Así que estuvo a la vista de todos todo el tiempo… Y fuera de su alcance…

Para cuando Satoki terminó, Mifune Rieko se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que parecía que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. El teniente le hizo una seña a uno de los dos agentes, y este, muy amablemente, la invitó a acompañarlos al vehículo y de ahí a las dependencias policiales. Hayami-san intentaba evitarla de triste manera, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros encogidos y cerrando los ojos como si así no pudiera ver su desprecio y su ira.

—Mogami-san —le dijo Satoki, sacando de la bolsa precintada el bolso robado hace dos noches—, si me hace el favor de comprobar su bolso y sus cosas…

Ella, con presteza y la diligencia propias de quienes han trabajado en la hostelería, va poniendo sobre la mesita cada una de sus cosas, con tal rapidez que apenas les da tiempo a los hombres a registrar las mil curiosidades que pueda llevar una mujer en el bolso. Y luego, con la misma celeridad, ya están de nuevo fuera de la vista y dentro de dicho bolso. Y justo después, le dedica al teniente una sonrisa tan luminosa, tan radiante, que toma por sorpresa al policía. Este da un paso atrás y abre los ojos, preso aún de esa sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias, Satoki-san… —le dice ella.

Ren lo ve y solo alcanza a poner los ojos en blanco. Sabe bien lo que es ser víctima involuntaria de esa sonrisa espontánea y auténtica. Así que solo le queda por hacer una cosa…

—Tenemos que ir a grabar, Satoki-san —dice Ren, interponiéndose en la línea de visión de Satoki y de la sonrisa de Kyoko, rompiendo el hechizo con toda la intencionalidad del mundo—. Matsudaira kantoku nos espera.

—Sí, sí, claro —dice él, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, recuperando sus sentidos—. No quiero retenerlos, pero recuerden, el robo y el allanamiento están resueltos, pero yo sigo sin tener al asesino…


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoko y Ren estaban en el microbús que les llevaba a su próxima locación. La gente charlaba animadamente, agradecida por no haber tenido que madrugar hoy. La verdad, Matsudaira-san se moría por recuperar horas de trabajo perdidas, debido a todo esto del interrogatorio (cuasi-detención) de Tsuruga Ren y de los encuentros casuales y azarosos con la muerte de la joven Kyouko. Pero no podía exigirle más a su equipo. Se habían comportado con una profesionalidad maravillosa y en cuanto regresaron sus dos estrellas, prácticamente grabó todas las escenas nocturnas en exteriores que necesitaba. Así que lo menos que podía hacer, era dejarlos dormir un poco, aunque se encontró a muchos de ellos en el comedor cuando bajó a desayunar. Tenían un par de horas antes de incorporarse al trabajo, y algunos aprovecharon ese tiempo para hacer un poco de turismo no muy lejos del hotel.

Matsudaira no pudo más que suspirar de alivio cuando vio que sus dos actores principales llegaban a su hora, sin pinta de haber sufrido ningún contratiempo ni haberse encontrado con ningún muerto más. Oh, sí… Eso de encontrarse un muerto cada mañana había hecho que corriesen las apuestas, tintadas de un humor negrísimo, a causa de la mala fortuna de la joven, y por eso cuando vio los billetes cambiar de manos sin ningún disimulo, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco…

—¡Equipo! —bramó con esa voz que no necesitaba de megáfonos—. ¡A sus vehículos, por favor! ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

Era bastante tarde para almorzar y todos se habían repartido por las mesas del área recreativa que tenían reservada para el resto del día. Kyoko y Ren compartían mesa con Yashiro, el asesino y el compañero policía de Hokusai-san. Elegantes sauces, umbrosos alcanforeros y enormes cedros, y siempre los omnipresentes pinos, ofrecían sus frondas a pájaros de mil especies (bueno, quizás no tantas), y llenaban el aire verde con la melodía de sus trinos. Ren ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido que tenía que comerse su bento sin protestar o Kyoko le regañaría como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de otras veces. En aquellos días en que ninguno sabía de los sentimientos del otro, hay que decir que él se aprovechaba (casi siempre, inconscientemente) de esta peculiaridad de Kyoko con la comida. Le encantaba verla preocupada por él e incluso esos regaños le hacían soñar que quizás un día pudiera llegar a importarle como algo más que un senpai… Pero ahora había una gran diferencia… Ahora lo hace por verla feliz, y si bien es cierto que hay veces que no soporta más que las comidas preparadas por Kyoko, se aguanta, porque cuando ella le sonríe, todos los males del mundo (y del estómago) parecen desaparecer al calor de su luz…

En algún momento quedan los dos solos en la mesa, él aún removiendo los últimos granos de arroz y ella, pensativa. Sin previo aviso, Kyoko se tensa, endereza la espalda y sus mejillas empiezan a arder, tornándose rojas. De un rojo tan intenso e ardiente que Ren no supo de dónde vino.

—¿Kyoko? —preguntó él con preocupación.

—R-Ren… —balbuceó ella—. N-No me digas… No me digas que S-Satoki-san pensaba… P-Pensaba que tú y yo… E-En el armario… Que estábamos… —se lleva las manos a las mejillas en un intento inútil de sofocar su rubor—. Oh cielos, qué vergüenza…

Cuando Kyoko logra recuperarse un poquito de su estado de perturbación, advierte que Ren está haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo por evitar que la risotada se le escape. Tiene la mano en la boca, pero sus mejillas están hinchadas y el aire se le escapa a presión por la nariz y por entre sus dedos.

—¡Oye! —le increpa ella—. ¡Que no es motivo de risa!

—Kyoko, mi vida —dice él, inspirando un par de veces y batallando para recuperar algo de compostura—, él sabe perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo…

—¿Pero entonces? —pregunta ella, sin entenderlo aún.

—Nos estaba dando la excusa más o menos legal para salir del problema…

—Ah, ¿y por qué haría eso? —Kyoko ladea la cabeza al preguntar.

—¿En serio? —Ren pone los ojos en blanco, y en su voz está muy clara la incredulidad. Kyoko asiente, repentinamente tímida, y parece más que nunca una muchachita adorable e inocente—. Porque le gustas.

Así mismo. Así le dijo.

—Oh, vamos, Ren… —protesta Kyoko—. Si él sabe perfectamente que tú y yo… —ella no termina la frase y mira a ambos lados, no sea que haya alguien que pueda escucharlos—. ¿Por qué iba él a…?

—¿Y? —cuestiona Ren.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Kyoko.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra…? —explica Ren.

—No te entiendo, Ren…

Una vez más, una exhalación profunda sale de su pecho.

—Y esa es otra de las muchas razones por las que te quiero… —los rubores vuelven a Kyoko, pero la boca se le estira en una sonrisa tonta sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerla. "Pero con qué facilidad habla este hombre de estas cosas", piensa ella. Siempre le sorprende lo abierto que es Ren, su Kuon, con sus sentimientos. Probablemente por no haber sido educado en la cultura japonesa, mucho más introspectiva y menos dada a la verbalización de las emociones. Pero él suele decir que es porque estuvo callándolas demasiado tiempo…—. Pero anda, vamos, déjalo ahí… Satoki-san nos ha hecho un favor. No le des más vueltas…

* * *

En la ciudad, Satoki había iniciado el interrogatorio de Mifune Rieko. Su jefe, el comisario, se frotaba las manos de alegría anticipada porque pensaba cargarle a la mujer las dos muertes. Así estaría feliz por fin el alcalde y a él le dejarían en paz. Ahora solo era cuestión de probar y demostrar su culpa.

—Le he dicho que yo no he matado a mi hermano —alegó ella.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Mifune-san? No esperará que me lo crea —pues sí, el señor comisario parece conocer solo una técnica de interrogatorio—. Y en el improbable caso de que así fuera, su cuñada era lo único que se interponía entre el dinero de la herencia y usted.

Satoki se muerde la lengua. De verdad que hace todo lo posible por no contradecir en público a su jefe. Pero este hombre no se lee nunca los informes. O no los lee con la atención que debiera. El teniente se ha preguntado más de una vez cómo es que llegó a ser comisario, pero en fin, eso no es cosa suya… A Mifune-san de la herencia no le tocaba casi nada. Y a todos los efectos legales, daba igual si su cuñada estaba viva o muerta. Ella recibiría una pensión simbólica de su hermano y nada más.

Cuando ya iban por la tercera insensatez del comisario, Satoki no pudo soportarlo más. Se lleva la mano a la boca para contener un par de suspiros exasperados, porque no tiene tiempo ni ganas de perder el día con las teorías fantásticas (y terriblemente no documentadas) del comisario.

—Vamos a ver, Mifune-san —interrumpió Satoki—, la gente mata principalmente por tres razones: por dinero, por amor, y por odio. Y si no es por dinero, será por odio.

Rieko-san inspiró con fuerza y su boca dibujó nuevamente ese rictus de desprecio que le deformaba las facciones.

—Yo no odiaba a mi hermano. No lo soportaba, lo cual quiere decir que tampoco es que lo apreciara, pero no lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba, eso sí… Todo le salía bien. Todos lo adoraban… Agh… En la compañía de mi padre no había empleado que no besara el suelo que pisaba. Era el perfecto trabajador, y no le exigía a nadie nada que no se exigiera a sí mismo. Ichiro era perfecto. Perfectísimo —dijo con retintín, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. El sueño de todo padre… Gracias a los dioses que Padre no vivió para ver en qué se convirtió su hijo… Ichiro estaba podrido, corrompido… Me daba asco mirarlo… —casi escupió las palabras—. Mi hermano era idiota… Un idiota depravado… Año tras año, venía aquí… Sé que tenía a alguien —Satoki estaba escuchando atentamente desde hace rato, y en algún rincón de su mente daba gracias a los dioses por que su jefe no hubiera abierto más la boca—. Se veían aquí todos los veranos sin faltar nunca. Pero el imbécil de mi hermano no tenía suficiente con eso, no… Se iban de 'vacaciones' por todo el país. Yo lo sabía. A Nara, Osaka, Hiroshima, Nagano, Kyoto… Un par de veces al año desaparecía y yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero él controlaba la compañía y yo me tenía que tragar la rabia… Iban dejando un sendero de vergüenza por medio Japón… —frunció la nariz en abierto menosprecio—. Cuando hace tres años se casó con la otra tonta, pensé que cambiaría. Pero no, siguió viniendo aquí, avergonzando a nuestra familia una y otra vez con 'eso' —hizo un gesto vago—. Aunque por lo menos, a su manera, era bastante discreto. Pero yo lo sabía y la tonta de mi cuñada también lo sabía… E incluso así, luchó por él. Y durante un tiempo, la muy ilusa creyó que había ganado… Mi hermano vendió la compañía y me dejó sin nada… —su voz se volvió oscura, llena de confianza herida—. Se iban a Europa. ¡A Europa! —casi gritó—. Jamás volverían… —calló un momento, pero luego un ruido extraño llenó la sala de interrogatorios. Se reía. Era la suya una risa seca, tosca y amarga, como el de algo que hace mucho tiempo no ha sido usado—. Al final, perdieron los dos. Están muertos…

—¿Está diciendo que tenía una amante? —preguntó el comisario. Satoki puso los ojos en blanco ante la capacidad de síntesis de su superior—. ¿Y que vivía aquí?

—¿Una amante? ¡JA! —de nuevo esa risa estropeada, cascada y rota—. No, lo que estoy diciendo es que mi hermano tenía un amante. Un hombre…

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _para evitar malentendidos, la declaración expresada por Mifune Rieko pertenece tan solo a ella. El mundo tristemente está lleno de intolerantes._


	15. Chapter 15

—Ah, Kyouko-san, gracias por venir hasta aquí —le dice Higurashi-san con una sonrisa, acercándose a recibirla en la puerta e invitándola a entrar a su despacho—. Tome asiento, por favor —con ademán elegante le indica la silla de estilo francés. Él la retira para ella y cuando Kyoko ya está debidamente acomodada, él rodea su escritorio y se sienta en la gran butaca. Luego toma una de las varias carpetas que tiene sobre la mesa, la abre, comprueba su contenido y se la pasa a Kyoko—. Verá, Kyouko-san… No es que me guste esto, pero es mi obligación… —su voz ciertamente parece incómoda, y Kyoko empieza a leer por encima el documento—. Necesito que firme esta declaración, eximiendo al hotel de toda responsabilidad por lo sucedido en su habitación y aceptando formalmente en compensación su traslado a la suite, que por cierto, espero que sea de su pleno agrado... —le sonríe de nuevo, pero la sonrisa muere en su labios y ondea ante él el pañuelo como si espantara un mal recuerdo—. Y bueno, ahora que ya se sabe qué ocurrió, en fin... Es terrible, Kyouko-san…

Antes de que Higurashi-san empezara la espiral sin fin sobre el nefasto efecto de los últimos acontecimientos en la imagen pública del hotel, tres golpes a la puerta le interrumpen.

—¡Adelante! —responde él, dando un brinquito sorprendido y haciendo que su pañuelo flameara frente a él.

—Higurashi-sama —dijo uno de los empleados del hotel—, le necesitan un momento en recepción... Ejem, verá usted, se trata del grupo español...

—Oh, dioses... —exclamó, y sus ojos se abrieron casi asomando el pánico en ellos—. Vuelvo en un momento, Kyouko-sama. Por favor, vaya leyendo usted el documento.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Kyoko tomó la carpeta en sus manos. Ahora sí lo leyó con detenimiento y luego lo volvió a leer. No encontró nada extraño. Era una exención de responsabilidad estándar, muy parecida a las que ya había tenido que firmar en alguna ocasión por cuestiones de trabajo. Ella no tenía inconveniente en hacerlo, aunque casi preferiría que Yashiro-san le echara un ojo antes de nada. Tan solo para asegurarse.

Terminada ya la razón principal para su presencia en el despacho, y en lo que esperaba a que Higurashi-san regresara, Kyoko dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación. Un espacio pulcro, ordenado, casi aséptico, que hablaba a las claras de la eficiencia de su ocupante. Salvo por la estantería del fondo, a su espalda. Rompiendo con el estilo del resto de la habitación, allí se exhibían hermosas muñecas kokeshi de madera, de variados estilos y tendencias, las tradicionales y las modernas kimmidolls, abanicos de papel de arroz, junto a botellas de cerámica para escanciar sake, de estilo artesanal, pintadas a mano con exquisita caligrafía, siempre decorativas y elegantes, de las que lucen su típica cuerda trenzada al cuello para su transporte, de todas las formas y tamaños. Kyoko reconoce alguno de los estilos y una parte de ella protesta un poco por haber reparado en estos detalles, porque son debidos a su formación como futura okami en el ryokan de los Fuwa. Pero en el fondo, hace tiempo que sabe que todos esos años son parte de quién es hoy, y que gracias a todo lo vivido ha llegado hoy justo al sitio en el que quiere estar. Es una manera extraña de abrazar y aceptar tu pasado, pero es lo que hay. Solo si lo aceptas totalmente, con todas sus luces y sus sombras, podrás avanzar y reconstruirte de nuevo, más fuerte, para vivir tu presente.

Kyoko se levanta y cruza la habitación. Los dedos se mueven por sí mismos y delinean los suaves contornos de la cerámica allí expuesta, cuencos, tarros y tazas de té. Hay también una figurita que parece de metal (aunque por el peso podría ser de resina) que representa el bien conocido Ginkaku-ji, el Templo del Pabellón de Plata, imitando el revestimiento en plata que supone tuvo que tener en algún momento de su historia. Y luego, con un jadeo inesperado, los ojos se le van solos a un arco torii a escala, pintado en un vivo color bermellón. Los torii son las puertas rituales que señalan el inicio del suelo sagrado de los santuarios, y desdichadamente, esta puerta Kyoko la reconocía muy bien. Fue a finales de la secundaria inferior, no mucho antes de irse a Tokyo con Shotaro. Su clase llevaba un tiempo preparando este viaje a Hiroshima y a la isla de Miyajima, lo cual era una novedad en sí misma, pues los viajes largos solían limitarse a la secundaria superior. Kyoko anhelaba con ilusión contemplar cómo la puerta torii parecía flotar sobre las aguas con la marea alta, y tras él, el resto del santuario sintoísta de Itsukushima, construido sobre pilares en el agua para no mancillar la santidad de la isla. Kyoko soñaba ver el rojo bermellón nacer del agua y recortarse contra el azul del mar, como si solo se mantuviera en pie sobre el agua por alguna magia de los kami. Pero Shotaro se enfermó, y ella —la redomada idiota tonta y ciega de aquellos años— lo dejó todo atrás por cuidar de él. Renunció por él… En fin… Nada nuevo…

Y hay más, réplicas del milenario Cedro Jomon, en la isla de Yakushima, del Monte Fuji, del Budha sedente de Kamakura, de los templos de Nara, hasta de algún macaco en un onsen… Hay también muchos, muchos omamori, de templos de ciudades de medio Japón… Bolsitas de amuletos de vistosos colores y elaborados nudos, con delicados bordados, en los que se guarda la plegaria bendecida por los monjes. Kyoko misma tenía en su casa unos cuantos, como recuerdo de sus propios viajes, y dentro de la cartera llevaba los que había comprado Okami-san para ella en Año Nuevo. Pero aquí, ante sus ojos, hay muchísimos… Eso sí, protegidos estos tras el cristal de una vitrina, a salvo del polvo y resguardados de la luz directa. Kyoko se entretiene leyendo los nombres de los santuarios y los tipos de omamori que son. Para la buena fortuna, la salud o la felicidad, para el éxito en los negocios, pero la mayoría (casi todos) para el amor. Omamori de parejas, de esos donde el delicado bordado queda interrumpido y se completa en el de tu enamorado, porque solo con los dos juntos, lado a lado, puede apreciarse el dibujo completo y perfecto…

Higurashi-san regresa y sonríe cuando la ve admirando su colección. Él se acerca y se sitúa a su lado. Algo parecido al orgullo brilla en sus ojos.

—Este es de Kyoto, mi tierra natal —dice Kyoko indicando la figura del Pabellón de Plata—. ¿Ha estado usted allí?

—Sí —dice y asiente con la cabeza—, de hecho, varias veces. Su tierra es muy hermosa, Kyouko-sama.

Ella corresponde al halago con una gentil inclinación de cabeza y retorna su mirada a los objetos expuestos.

—No puedo menos que admirar su colección de artesanía tradicional y de omamori. Viaja usted muchísimo.

Él asiente un par de veces en silencio y acaricia con cariño una delicada pieza de cerámica.

—Oh, sí. Lo hacía... Pero todo eso ya terminó... —Kyoko puede sentir la tristeza y la nostalgia en su voz. Pero antes de responderle cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared. Kyoko e Higurashi-san dejan escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y se giran hacia el origen del ruido. Allí, en el vano de la puerta, estaba Satoki-san sin resuello, dos agentes en similares condiciones respiratorias, y por último, pero no menos importante, Tsuruga Ren.

.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sí, sí… Sé que este capítulo no es más que un enlace de transición, pero es necesario, créanme y no me odien, plís._

 _Recuerden que estamos en la tarde-noche del mismo día. Es el cuarto día de su llegada al hotel y su primer amanecer sin cadáveres XD_


	16. Chapter 16

Algo le molestaba y no sabía el qué.

Como un mosquito molesto, zumbándole en la oreja, impidiéndole concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero ahí estaba otra vez…, esa fastidiosa sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Y a lo largo de la tarde, ese malestar fue en aumento, creciendo y extendiéndose hasta hacer que sus tripas prácticamente dolieran. Decidió repasar todas las declaraciones e informes relativos al caso, pero Satoki no dejaba de preguntarse, entre café y café, qué demonios estaba pasando por alto.

Hasta que las alarmas saltaron en cabeza y por fin lo supo.

 _Se iban de 'vacaciones' por todo el país… Nara, Osaka, Hiroshima, Nagano, Kyoto…_

 _Por todo el país..._

Tomó su gabardina con un gesto brusco, y en lo que atravesaba la oficina a toda prisa, les gritó a los dos agentes más cercanos:

—¡Tú y tú, conmigo! ¡Rápido, al hotel! ¡Corran!

* * *

Matsudaira-san estaba felicísimo de tener en su película a los reyes del 'Una sola toma', sí, sí… Porque solo así se explicaba que en medio de tantas interrupciones y retrasos, sobresaltos, detenciones y apariciones inesperadas de muertos, llevara casi al día la programación esperada. Era el final de su cuarto día en exteriores y si no pasaba nada más (los dioses no lo quieran) terminarían de rodar en plazo. No se arrepentía de haberles dado hoy media mañana libre a su equipo, no. Se lo merecían. El resto del día les había rendido estupendamente y todos (desde sus actores hasta el último de sus técnicos) habían hecho gala de una profesionalidad admirable. Así que podía dar por concluida la jornada plenamente satisfecho.

Ahora los veía por el hall, conversando unos con otros, en pequeños grupos, haciendo tiempo hasta que abrieran el salón comedor para cenar. Allí estaba Tsuruga-san, con aire ausente, echando en falta a su otra mitad. Ciertamente era muy raro ver al uno sin el otro, y la charla de Yashiro, cantándole las incidencias del día con la prensa, no hacía mucho por distraerlo…

* * *

Los dioses se aliaron en contra de Satoki. Eso al menos es lo que pensaba él. Cuanta más prisa tenía, peor se le ponían las cosas. No solo tuvo que elevar y encender las luces del techo y poner la sirena, para abrirse paso por el denso tráfico de hora punta de los que volvían a sus casas, sino que, para colmo de los colmos, el coche policial se le estropeó como a un kilómetro de distancia del hotel. Hizo un ruido raro, como si la correa del ventilador estuviera quejándose, y luego, kaput… Que no es que fuera mucha distancia, en absoluto, pero cuando ya te estás comiendo las uñas (figuradamente) por llegar y atrapar al asesino, y te pasa algo así, pues como que te acuerdas de la señora madre del mecánico del parque móvil del Cuerpo de Policía.

Así que esa es la razón por la que a Satoki y a sus dos compañeros les faltaba el aire cuando Ren los vio pasar a todo gas (es una manera de hablar…) y dirigirse directamente a la zona de oficinas y despachos del hotel. Precisamente donde estaba Kyoko. De más está decir, que a Ren todo esto le olió muy pero que muy mal y salió tras ellos, dejando a Yashiro hablando solo.

* * *

Satoki casi saca la puerta de sus goznes con el taponazo que le metió. La abrió con tal ímpetu que la puerta rebotó contra la pared y dejó la marca del picaporte impresa contra el estuco de la pared.

—Higurashi-san —dijo Satoki, entre bocanadas sonoras, cuando pudo recuperar algo de aliento. Tras él, sus dos hombres y Ren, ocupando todo el vano de la puerta—. Le voy a pedir que me acompañe, señor.

Pero Higurashi-san no se movió de su sitio y tampoco Kyoko, justo a su lado y con la mano en el pecho, intentando refrenar el latido errático de su corazón, y recuperarse del sobresalto. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca… Satoki cuadró la mandíbula y sintió temor por ella, que ignorante de todo, ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose la razón de tal escándalo.

—Mogami-san, por favor, venga usted conmigo —dijo Satoki entrando en la habitación con paso firme y tendiendo la mano hacia ella. Kyoko, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa, extiende su brazo para tomar su mano. Pero nunca llega a tocar a Satoki. Higurashi tira violentamente de ella hacia atrás y la pone frente a su pecho, usándola de escudo. A Kyoko se le escapa un gritito de sorpresa y dolor entremezclados. Ren está ya a dos pasos pero se para en seco. Con el brazo izquierdo Higurashi la tiene inmovilizada por el torso y un frío punzante se le clava en la piel del cuello.

Es un cuchillo.

Ella sube sus manos hasta el brazo que la tiene retenida, intentando inútilmente arañarlo y deshacerse de él, pero cuando la punta de acero se hunde más en su piel, un gemido sale de su garganta y se detiene, paralizada, aún con las manos lánguidas y sin fuerzas sobre el brazo que la apresa.

Los cuatro hombres están todos dentro de la habitación. En silencio y sin mirarse, forman un semicírculo en torno a las dos figuras. Si Kyoko pudiera pensar, podría oler el sudor nervioso del hombre que la tiene cautiva. Pero no puede, porque el pánico le recorre los huesos, las piernas le tiemblan y los gritos que se acumulan en su garganta, pugnando por salir, llenan de alaridos su cabeza. No ve, no puede ver bien, porque su vista está nublada por las lágrimas, pero sabe que Ren está ahí. Ren no dejará que le ocurra nada, ¿verdad?

La puerta sigue abierta.

Yashiro, que salió corriendo atrás de Ren, observa aterrorizado la escena. Junto a él, hay otros empleados del hotel. Nadie habla, nadie dice nada. Solo observan desde la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de miedo y asombro.

—Higurashi-san —dice Satoki, con voz serena y firme. Su respiración ya se ha normalizado, y por su cabeza se suceden uno detrás de otro todos los escenarios posibles para esta situación. Y muy pocos, poquísimos, acaban bien para Mogami-san—, estoy seguro de que no va a cometer ninguna estupidez, ¿verdad?

El gerente mueve la cabeza abruptamente hacia él, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

—¿Me está llamando estúpido, teniente? —ya no queda nada de aquella voz amable y servil. Hierro, acero helado, más bien.

Ren sigue en su sitio, moviendo el torso de un lado a otro, lentamente, muy lentamente, al igual que haría un felino, como evaluando y esperando el momento oportuno para el ataque, para poder saltar sobre el hombre y liberar a Kyoko. Sus puños se abren y se cierran en un interminable ciclo y sus ojos no se apartan del cuchillo.

—Satoki-san no le está llamando nada, Higurashi-san —interviene entonces Ren. Satoki aparta la vista un instante y ve su perfil, tenso y listo, y reconoce en él a aquel muchacho del que leyó en su expediente. Aquel muchacho pendenciero metido en el mundo de las apuestas y de las peleas callejeras—. ¿Confías en mí, Narumi? —le pregunta Ren a Kyoko. Ella se remueve un poco en su agarre y alza los ojos cuajados en lágrimas hacia él.

Ella asiente y con el movimiento, la punta del cuchillo araña ligeramente la delicada piel de su cuello. Ella reprime un gemido e inspira entrecortadamente para buscar su propia voz.

—Siempre —afirma ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclama Higurashi—. Esto es ridículo. No hay nada que pueda usted hacer, Tsuruga-san —declara con hielo en la voz—. Kyouko-san y yo vamos a salir de aquí los dos juntitos. Y nadie va a hacer nada por impedirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Higurashi-san —le dice Satoki, con la única intención de ganar tiempo. Si salen de la habitación, Mogami-san no tendrá ninguna oportunidad—. Antes de irse, ¿me permitiría usted saber por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó el gerente.

—¿Por qué mató a su amante y a la esposa de este? —explicó él.

—Usted no lo entendería —le espetó Higurashi.

—Explíquemelo entonces, por favor —"Tiempo, tiempo… Necesito tiempo para un milagro", se decía Satoki.

—De acuerdo pues, Satoki-san… —concedió con un elegante asentimiento de cabeza—. Ya que tan amablemente insiste se lo contaré… Así haremos tiempo hasta que llegue su superior, ¿verdad? Es con él con quien tengo que hablar, no con un subordinado… —le sonreía mientras lo decía, una sonrisa cínica y cargada de veneno—. Bien, Ichiro y yo llevamos toda la vida juntos. Cuando se casó hace tres años, yo no me preocupé. No… —el hombre refuerza ese 'no' con la cabeza—. Él me lo había explicado todo. Lo hacía por la compañía, por guardar las apariencias… Por callar al demonio de su hermana… Él seguía viniendo a mí. Seguía siendo mío… —con cada frase, Higurashi movía la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo más y más vigorosamente. Kyoko cerraba los ojos y cada arañazo o cada roce del metal sobre su piel la hacía temblar—. Pero esta vez, tuvo que venir con _ella_ … —la voz llena de desprecio—. Aquí… A nuestro refugio… Y solo para decirme que lo nuestro había terminado, que se había acabado, y que ya no estaríamos juntos… —Satoki da un paso al frente, con mucho, mucho cuidado—. No pude soportarlo… ¡Él no podía abandonarme! Así que lo maté, para que nunca fuera de ella… Mío, únicamente mío… —el círculo se va estrechando lentamente en torno a las dos figuras—. Pero luego, la otra tarde, cuando _esa mujer_ —lo dijo casi escupiendo la palabra— le dijo a su hermana que se iban al extranjero juntos, para empezar de nuevo, lo entendí. Había sido ella… Ella fue quien me lo arrebató. Ella lo alejó de mí —el cuchillo se mueve sobre la piel de Kyoko—. Me lo quitó. A mi Ichiro. Ella me lo robó. Me quitó lo que era mío… ¡Ichiro era mío! —y con el grito, el puño en el pecho, el gesto posesivo, el corazón roto… Ah, pero esa es la mano en la que lleva el cuchillo.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Ren.

Narumi entonces (como tantas veces ensayó Kyoko) se agarra al brazo que la tiene sujeta y se deja caer al suelo por su propio peso, arrastrando consigo el brazo del hombre, desequilibrándolo y alejando aún más el cuchillo de su carne. Y en cuanto el escudo humano que lo resguardaba ya no está frente a su pecho, sino cayendo al suelo, ese lapso de uno o dos segundos, no más, es todo lo que necesita Ren para lanzarse al frente con el puño contra la cabeza de Higurashi-san. Luego, con la mano izquierda tira de él por sus ropas, hasta agarrar el brazo en una firme presa e impedirle utilizar el cuchillo, mientras la derecha golpea de nuevo contra su mandíbula. Y otra vez más, tan solo por si acaso.

A Satoki pocas veces lo han dejado con la boca abierta. Probablemente la última vez fue en su infancia. Y de eso ya hace unos cuantos años… Pero él es un hombre entrenado y en cuanto Tsuruga Ren empezó a moverse, él ya estaba arrastrando a Kyoko hacia sí para apartarla de su captor. Sus hombres, tras él, se movieron para hacerse cargo del cuerpo semiinconsciente de Higurashi.

En la puerta, se escuchan exclamaciones ahogadas. Un hombre se ha desmayado y ha caído al suelo. Se oye un crujido como de cristales rotos, y alguien que susurra "¡Le has roto las gafas!". Satoki ya ha levantado a Kyoko del suelo y Ren atraviesa el breve espacio que le separa de ella. Con dos dedos le alza con gentileza el mentón y se lo mueve hacia un lado para examinar las líneas rojas en su cuello. Son superficiales, gracias a los dioses. Luego la mira a los ojos y él se mira en los suyos. Las lágrimas siguen ahí, pero también hay un alivio inmenso. Ren inspira y sus manos ya se alzan para rodear a Kyoko cuando un nuevo grito resuena en la habitación.

—¡Mi pañuelo! ¡Mi pañuelo! —exclama Higurashi—. Denme mi pañuelo… El pañuelo, devuélvanmelo —las lágrimas se asoman a sus ojos y la voz se le quiebra—. M-Me lo regaló él… Ichiro… E-Es mío…

Satoki le hace un gesto con la barbilla a uno de los policías y este lo recoge del suelo y se lo pone a Higurashi en el bolsillo interior de su americana. Este exhala un suspiro entrecortado de alivio y cierra los ojos, quizás perdido en algún recuerdo de días mejores. Los dos agentes lo hacen sentar en una esquina de su despacho a la espera de refuerzos y de un nuevo vehículo para su transporte a comisaría.

Ren y Kyoko han vuelto a perderse en los ojos del otro hasta que una discreta tosecilla les interrumpe y les llama la atención.

—Perdonen la interrupción —dice Satoki, aunque no tiene pinta de sentirlo en absoluto. Ladea la cabeza, mirando a Kyoko—, ¿Narumi?

Kyoko sonríe, por fin sonríe, y mira de nuevo a Ren con los ojos llenos de amor y luego regresa la vista a Satoki.

—Yo soy Narumi —declara ella—. Bueno, mi personaje se llama Narumi.

—Mogami-san grabó anteayer una escena muy parecida a esta —dice Ren.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclama Satoki, alzando las manos incrédulo—. ¿Y usted confió en que ella recordara esa escena con un cuchillo de verdad al cuello? ¿Solo diciendo el nombre de su personaje?

Ren sonrió, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Usted no la conoce —afirma él—. Sabía que ella lo entendería —hace una pausa e inspira. La verdad es que el pánico a que saliera mal siempre estuvo ahí—. Ella podría recordar el color de los calcetines que llevaba usted hace dos días.

—Estaban embarrados —dice ella, para demostrarlo—, así que lo tengo difícil. Pero espero que las manchas de café salieran bien con el lavado.

Por segunda vez en diez minutos, Satoki se queda con la boca abierta, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Así que para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta sin más y rodeó el escritorio para llamar por teléfono a la comisaría e informar de que el asesino del matrimonio Mifune había sido detenido.

Frente a él, Ren por fin rodeaba a Kyoko en un apretado abrazo. Los dos cerraron los ojos, rindiéndose al amor del otro, aislados del mundo en los brazos del otro. Luego, Ren se mueve lo justo para besar con suavidad su cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él, la voz aún preocupada.

—Lo estaré —susurra ella. Pero luego su voz es más firme cuando añade—. Estaré bien… Siempre que esté entre tus brazos, lo estaré.

Yashiro, obviamente, se perdió esta última parte. Cosas del desmayo por excesivas emociones…

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _don't panic, habrá epílogo._

 _Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura._

 _Gracias también a los usuarios no registrados por sus reviews, y a los lectores fantasmas que nunca dicen nada. Aunque sinceramente, me gustaría 'escucharles la voz' alguna vez XD_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Según lo prometido. Gracias de nuevo a todos._

 _Y un agradecimiento especial a mis queridas_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y_ _ **oxybry**_ _, porque sin su apoyo y sin su guía, esta historia no habría llegado hasta aquí. Por todo, gracias._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

A Yashiro lo habían sentado en la misma butaca que había ocupado antes Higurashi-san. Uno de los agentes de Satoki le estaba abanicando con una de las carpetas que había en la mesa. Sus párpados, desnudos sin el cristal de las gafas, revoloteaban queriendo volver a la consciencia. "¡Kyoko-chan!", grita cuando por fin se abren, llenos aún de temor y miedo por la joven.

—Estoy aquí, Yashiro-san —dijo ella, situándose a su lado—. Estoy bien…

A Yashiro se le escaparon dos lagrimones y lanzó los brazos hacia el bulto borroso que le hablaba.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! —exclamó—. Si te llega a pasar algo… —y apretaba contra sí a la muchacha—, yo me muero… Y Ren se muere después…

—¿Disculpa? —carraspeó Ren detrás de Kyoko.

—Nada, nada —murmuró Yashiro, apretando más fuerte a Kyoko, que ya forcejeaba por respirar—. No he dicho nada…

* * *

Para cuando llegaron los refuerzos, el escándalo había recorrido el hotel de parte a parte. La gente se había congregado en el hall, atraída por el morbo y por los nombres famosos que estaban relacionados con el caso. ¿Que Tsuruga Ren hizo qué? ¿¡Un cuchillo!? ¿Sabes lo de los dos muertos? Sí, sí, la pobre se tropezó (literalmente) con dos muertos… Aaaawww, además de un caballero es un héroe…

—No te preocupes, Ren —le susurró Yashiro—. Esta vez la prensa puede trabajar en nuestro favor…

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto —afirmó él con confianza—. Pero antes necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Necesito que me guíes hasta mi habitación a por las gafas de repuesto —abrió y cerró los ojos exageradamente y luego gruñó—. Algún idiota me rompió las mías.

* * *

Ren encomienda a Kyoko a Satoki hasta su regreso, más que nada para su propia tranquilidad. Hay mucha gente allí, muchos son fans, y prefiere que Kyoko no esté sola, por lo menos hasta que Yashiro recupere su mirada petrificante junto con las gafas.

—Mogami-san, sepa que puede contar usted con la discreción de mis hombres —le dijo él en voz baja—, por lo menos tanto como nos sea posible —ella le dio las gracias con una elegante inclinación de cabeza—. Pero por lo que he visto, más o menos todo el mundo los considera a ustedes dos prácticamente pareja o a punto de serlo. Y con lo sucedido hoy, esa creencia no hará más que crecer y crecer… —Satoki mira a los lados, comprobando que no hay nadie cerca que pueda escucharlos—. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿por qué el secreto, Mogami-san?

—¿Sabes usted lo difícil que es este mundo, Satoki-san? —pregunta ella a su vez, mirando al frente, allí por donde Yashiro y Ren desaparecieron. Satoki niega suavemente, incitándola a seguir hablando—. Quiero cumplir mis metas por mí misma, no por ser la novia de Tsuruga Ren, sin favoritismos y sin que nadie ponga en duda mi propia valía. Quiero que mis logros sean solo míos…

—Pero usted ya es famosa, Mogami-san. Usted ya tiene un nombre por sí misma…

—Es usted muy amable, Satoki-san, pero este es un mundo muy competitivo —suspiró suavemente—. Además, no todo el mundo vería bien que Tsuruga Ren estuviera fuera del mercado…

—Ah, Mogami-san… —y sonriendo de medio lado, como un niño travieso, le devuelve sus propias palabras—. No todo el mundo vería bien que Kyouko-san estuviera fuera del mercado —y ella, como es habitual, no puede evitar ruborizarse.

—Y eso por no hablar de los bienintencionados entrometidos, amigos y familia… —continúa Kyoko—, que no quieren más que ejercer de abuelos y de tíos…

—Creo que Yashiro-san es uno de esos… —supone Satoki, y sus labios se estiran de nuevo en una sonrisa.

—Efectivamente —afirma ella, sonriendo igual que él. Luego, otro nuevo suspiro, más profundo esta vez—. Así que en definitiva, es por nuestra propia salud mental.

Satoki respeta su silencio mientras la gente a su alrededor empieza a moverse formando pequeños círculos de conversación.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Satoki-san? —él se gira un poco para captar su expresión—. Usted ha leído su expediente, y también me habrá investigado a mí, supongo —Satoki asiente, sin remordimientos por tal invasión en sus vidas. Es su trabajo y hay que hacerlo—, así que lo sabrá. No fue fácil para nosotros… Éramos dos personas rotas, quebradas por la vida, y por algún milagro, nos fuimos sanando el uno al otro. Y luego vino el amor…

Su mirada parece perdida en recuerdos del pasado, no todos buenos, no todos malos, pero en sus ojos advierte una pizca de tristeza.

—O quizás siempre estuvo allí y nunca lo vieron hasta que las cicatrices dejaron de doler —dijo él.

Y entonces se produjo la transformación. La tristeza huyó de sus ojos y una luz, una nueva y brillante luz, resplandeció en ellos y esta vez su sonrisa verdadera iluminó sus rasgos. Él jadeó de la sorpresa.

—Ah, Satoki-san, cuánta razón tiene usted… —dijo sin mirarle. Él sigue la dirección de su mirada y ve cómo sus ojos se enlazan con los de Ren que se mueve hacia ella entre la multitud. Como si no hubiera nadie más entre ellos.

Satoki les envidió. Envidió esa clase de unión en que los ojos hablan y las palabras ya no hacen falta. La conexión perfecta entre dos almas.

Quizás algún día, con suerte, pudiera él compartir ese vínculo perfecto con el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Hace un día espléndido. El sol baila en la superficie del lago, calentando sus viejos huesos, la brisa del bosque llena sus pulmones, y para disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, hoy se permite el dispendio extra de desayunar en la terraza del hotel. Como una máquina bien engrasada, el hotel sigue funcionando con una precisión y una eficacia magníficas. Nadie diría qué se escondía tras la sonrisa amable de su anterior gerente.

Oh, dioses, es maravilloso que algo hermoso y bueno haya salido de esta horrible experiencia, sobre todo para su linda Kyoko-chan… Sí que se dio cuenta de que sus dos tontos favoritos están más cerca. ¡Oh, sí! Al menos, ha servido para unirlos más, mucho más, y para que ¡por fin! dejen de llamarse tan formalmente el uno al otro. Porque anoche, sí, anoche, cuando ellos creían que no les oía nadie, él lo escuchó muy pero que muy bien… Kyoko y Ren, nadita de honoríficos… Es lo mínimo, después del comportamiento heroico de Ren, rescatando a Kyoko-chan cual princesa de cuento de hadas en apuros… Con un suspirito de felicidad y una sonrisa de corazón alegre, Yashiro despliega las agendas de sus dos representados una al lado de la otra. Con sus gafas de repuesto (porque él es hombre previsor y siempre viaja con otro par de gafas, así como con cuatro o cinco teléfonos móviles más), examina las fechas finales para posproducción y las primeras citas para la promoción de la película que le acaba de dar el asistente de Matsudaira-san. Y cuando está confrontando las dos agendas, se da cuenta de una cosa... Un hueco enorme de una semana entera, dentro de veinte días (que Ren le había pedido como vacaciones, lo cual es rarísimo porque Ren nunca ha tomado vacaciones), se corresponde con un hueco exactamente igual en la agenda de Kyoko-chan... Ya solo por curiosidad, o por suspicacia, o quizás por descarado fisgoneo, advierte la existencia de otros huecos gemelos. Ajá. En las dos agendas. Sip. Muuuy raro… Hay fines de semana, tardes y noches completas, y también aquel fin de semana que le dijo que tenía que estar en casa porque le venían a arreglar la nevera... Y las sesiones de gimnasio, las clases de piano y violín, las de artes marciales... Todo —TODO— coincidía con las mismas supuestas clases y compromisos de Kyoko-chan. Sintiendo nacer en su interior el negro fuego de la confianza herida, empezó a mirar hacia atrás. Dos, tres, cuatro… Más de lo mismo. Huecos gemelos, clases gemelas… Cinco, seis, siete… Diez. Hasta hace diez meses. ¡DIEZ MESES! ¡Par de mentirosos! ¡¿Y se hacen llamar amigos?! Con todo lo que él había hecho por ellos… Iba a matarlos...

Y por si quedaba alguna duda, lo dijo en voz alta:

—¡LOS MATARÉÉÉÉ!

Luego, con los dientes apretados, se puso cuidadosamente el guante de látex para llamar a Takarada-san e informarle de esta vil traición. El LoveMon los pondría en su sitio. Se lo haría pagar muy caro. No podrían escapar de él…

* * *

No muy lejos, en el bosque, arrendajos, mirlos, tordos, cuervos y estorninos alzaron el vuelo de improviso, quebrando la quietud de la mañana. Por encima de las copas de los árboles, el cielo se volvió negro de criaturas aladas. En un claro, junto al que corría un cristalino arroyo, un hombre y una mujer alzaron la vista. El graznido de las aves hizo que un escalofrío ominoso les recorriera la espalda.

—Lo sabe… —dijo Ren mirando al cielo.

Kyoko asintió y tomó la mano que Ren le ofrecía.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo… —añadió ella, lanzando un suspiro al aire verde del bosque.

Estaban perdidos…


End file.
